Youth
by jaeyongs
Summary: Lima orang, lima pribadi yang berbeda, lima latar belakang yang berbeda, namun dipertemukan karena menyewa sebuah tempat tinggal yang sama, Itaewon Share House. Ada Hansol dengan sejuta masalahnya, ada Taeyong dengan segala beban pikirannya, ada Yuta dengan masalah percintaannya, ada Ten dengan semua rahasianya, dan ada Sicheng. [NCT & SMROOKIES; Jaeyong, Johnsol, Yuten, Winkun]
1. Teaser

**Itaewon Share House** , atau yang biasa disingkat menjadi **ISH** , merupakan sebuah rumah yang dimiliki oleh seseorang bernama Jung Minjae, pria paruh baya yang kini tinggal sendirian setelah kematian istri dan kedua anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi tiga tahun silam. Rumah yang ia miliki terlalu besar untuk ia tinggali sendiri, dan karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyewakan kamar-kamar yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya untuk beberapa mahasiswa yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Ia sendiri menempati sebagian besar dari lantai satu di rumahnya, dengan sekat tipis sebagai pembatas antara tempat yang ia gunakan untuk tinggal dengan tangga yang akan membawa para mahasiswa menuju lantai dua yang sudah didesain seperti lantai satu, lengkap dengan dapur, kamar mandi, ruang keluarga, dan berbagai macam kebutuhan hidup lainnya, sehingga para mahasiswa tak perlu repot-repot turun ke bawah setiap kali mereka ingin memasak, atau kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan dapur. Minjae juga tak terlalu sering ikut campur dalam urusan para mahasiswa yang menyewa kamar di rumahnya itu, selama mereka tidak mengganggu ketenangannya.

Minjae menyewakan tiga kamar, dengan kapasitas dua orang setiap kamarnya. Saat ini, sudah ada empat orang yang menyewa kamar di rumah Minjae tersebut, dua orang berbagi kamar di kamar pertama, dan satu orang di masing-masing kamar yang tersisa. Namun sebentar lagi akan tiba satu orang baru, mahasiswa yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal di Seoul karena ia tak memiliki satu pun sanak saudara atau orang yang ia kenal di negara gingseng tersebut. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada ISH. Jadi penghuni rumah tersebut akan menjadi lima orang.

 **Ji Hansol** , mahasiswa tingkat empat di _Sungkyunkwan University_ , jurusan Jurnalistik dan Komunikasi Massa. Ia berasal dari Busan, dan karena tidak memiliki satu pun sanak saudara di Seoul yang dapat menyediakannya tempat tinggal selama ia menempuh pendidikan di ibukota negara kelahirannya itu, ia memilih untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di ISH. Memiliki tiga pekerjaan sambilan yang dilakukannya demi bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, serta membantu sang ayah untuk membiayai pengobatan adiknya. Merupakan sosok tertua dan yang paling jarang berada di ISH sangking sibuknya dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan sambilannya. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi dengan masalah keuangannya dan juga kuliahnya, sehingga sama sekali tak terlintas di otaknya untuk mencari seorang kekasih.

 **Lee Taeyong** , mahasiswa tingkat tiga di _Seoul National University_ , jurusan Hukum. Sebenarnya lahir dan besar di Seoul, namun memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan kedua orangtuanya, sehingga ia memilih untuk langsung tinggal di tempat yang berbeda dengan orangtuanya itu begitu ia lulus sekolah menengah dan memasuki universitas impiannya—atau lebih tepatnya, impian kedua orangtuanya. Selalu terlihat dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan buku atau laptop yang berada di depannya, entah belajar atau mengerjakan tugas. Menjadi pelanggan tetap perpustakaan, baik perpustakaan di universitasnya atau perpustakaan di dekat ISH. Memiliki seorang sahabat sejak sekolah dasar yang bernama Kim Doyoung, seorang tamu tetap di ISH. Tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, jadi jangan pernah mendatangi Taeyong kalau sedang memiliki masalah percintaan, karena ia hanya akan diam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena ia tidak pernah mengalaminya.

 **Nakamoto Yuta** , mahasiswa tingkat tiga di _Hongik University_ , jurusan Arsitektur. Lahir di Jepang, namun tinggal di Korea Selatan sejak ia berumur 10 tahun karena ayahnya yang dipindah-tugaskan. Orangtuanya sesungguhnya sudah kembali ke Jepang saat dirinya berumur 19 tahun, tapi Yuta sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman di Seoul, dan sebagian besar temannya juga berada di Korea Selatan dan bukannya Jepang, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul sendirian, dengan menyewa sebuah kamar di ISH. Dijuluki si pemalas oleh penghuni ISH yang lain, semua karena aktivitasnya di rumah kalau tidak tidur, makan, menonton tv, atau tidur-tiduran di ruang keluarga. Sering berada di luar rumah, dan tempat yang ia paling sering ia kunjungi adalah studio para mahasiswa arsitektur angkatannya yang berada di gedung universitasnya, untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas? Paling anti kalau sudah membahas tentang masalah percintaan, karena ia tengah mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya selama dua tahun.

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** atau **Ten** , mahasiswa tingkat dua di _Hongik University_ , jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual. Lahir di Thailand, namun sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal karena status ayahnya sebagai seorang duta besar. Ia pindah ke Korea Selatan ketika ia sedang berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas, dan karena ia sudah terlanjur mendaftarkan diri sebagai seorang mahasiswa di universitas yang berada di Korea Selatan, ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sampai ia lulus, meskipun ayahnya sudah meninggalkan Korea Selatan karena ia ditugaskan ke negara lain lagi. Sifatnya ceria dan mudah bergaul, sehingga ia memiliki banyak teman dan sering diundang ke pesta-pesta yang diadakan oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa di universitasnya, dan ia hampir selalu menerima undangan-undangan tersebut. Karena itulah ia merupakan penghuni yang sering pulang pagi selain Hansol. Kalau Hansol pulang pagi karena kerja sambilannya yang baru selesai pada dini hari, Ten pulang pada pagi hari karena pesta memang baru selesai pagi. Memiliki rahasia yang tidak pernah ia ungkapkan pada para penghuni ISH.

 **Dong Sicheng** , mahasiswa tingkat satu di _Sungkyunkwan University_ , jurusan Tari. Ia merupakan penghuni terbaru dari ISH, dan juga seseorang yang berasal dari China. Bahasa Koreanya sudah cukup bagus karena ia sudah mempelajari bahasa tersebut setahun sebelum ia resmi berangkat ke Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Satu-satunya alasannya untuk menempuh pendidikan di negara asing adalah karena ia mendapat beasiswa di _Sungkyunkwan University_ , semua karena prestasinya sebagai seorang penari tarian tradisional China. Merupakan penghuni termuda dan penghuni yang paling sering berada di rumah. Karena belum mengenal Seoul dengan begitu baik, Sicheng hanya akan keluar rumah ketika ia perlu pergi ke universitasnya, seperti ketika ia ada kelas atau ketika ia mendapatkan tugas dan memerlukan studio tari yang berada di gedung universitasnya. Memiliki seorang kekasih yang juga mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa di universitas yang sama di Korea Selatan, namun dengan jurusan yang berbeda.

 **Youth**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Drama, Slice of Life**

 **M for Mature Content**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

* * *

Maaf bawa fanfic baru lagi :') Fanfic kali ini terinspirasi dari drama yang lagi tayang di jTBC, _Age of Youth_. Cerita ngga akan diambil semuanya dari drama itu, tapi ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin akan mirip dengan adegan di drama, tapi ngga semuanya. Ini juga baru _teaser_ nya, karena jujur aja baru nyoba-nyoba bikin fanfic yang berfokus di lima karakter gini, bukan cuma satu (apalagi + orang-orang disekitar mereka hadu), jadi belum tau juga fanfic ini akan dilanjut atau ngga, semua tergantung dengan respon yang saya dapet dari para readers sekalian, hehe.

Oh ya, rated M di fanfic ini bukan berarti _fix_ akan ada adegan _smut_ atau eksplisit ya, karena jujur aja saya payah banget dalam hal gituan. Paling rated Mnya tuh hanya karena ada bahasan-bahasan _agak_ dewasa, dll. Atau nyerempet-nyerempet ke _smut_ lah, heuheu. Ditunggu responsnya untuk fanfic ini ya, harus saya lanjut atau ngga? Makasih banyaak.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1 — Dong Sicheng

**Dong Sicheng.**

Lahir di provinsi Zhejiang, China, merupakan seorang penari yang berbakat. Ia merupakan salah satu siswa di _Beijing Dance Academy_ , dan ia berulangkali mendapat penghargaan berkat bakatnya dalam bidang tari. Ketika ia berada dalam tingkat dua di sekolah menengah atas, ia memutuskan bahwa setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di China.

Bosan, katanya.

Karena itulah Sicheng mencari banyak informasi tentang negara-negara lain, mulai dari Amerika Serikat sampai Australia, ia mencari informasi dari semua negara tersebut. Keluarganya mendukungnya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika Serikat atau negara-negara Eropa seperti Perancis dan Jerman, tetapi Sicheng malah jatuh hati dengan Korea Selatan. Salah satu negara yang berada di lingkup Asia Timur lainnya, negara yang meskipun sudah termasuk negara kecil, tetap tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Amerika Serikat maupun tanah kelahirannya. Bahkan orangtuanya sempat sangsi untuk menyetujui keinginan Sicheng bersekolah di Korea Selatan, tapi pada akhirnya mereka setuju.

Sicheng menjalani kursus bahasa Korea segera setelah kedua orangtuanya memberikan lampu hijau pada keinginannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri gingseng tersebut. Dan keinginannya itu terwujud, ketika salah satu universitas di Korea Selatan, salah satu dari universitas yang ia kirimkan video tariannya, menghubunginya kembali dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memberikannya beasiswa di jurusan Tari di universitas mereka.

Kedua orangtua Sicheng awalnya sempat khawatir karena Sicheng akan pergi ke negara yang benar-benar baru baginya, tanpa seorang pun yang ia kenal. Namun kekhawatiran mereka agak berkurang begitu tahu bahwa kekasih Sicheng yang memang sudah dikenal oleh keluarga pria bermarga Dong itu dengan baik, akan ikut Sicheng ke Korea Selatan, karena ia juga mendapat beasiswa di universitas yang sama, meskipun di jurusan yang berbeda.

Sicheng ingat ia tidak menangis sama sekali ketika berpisah dengan keluarganya di bandara. Ia ingat ia malah tersenyum lebar, melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Sicheng tidak sabar untuk memulai lembar baru di hidupnya, di negara yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Memang sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa takut di dalam hatinya, tinggal sendiri tanpa keluarganya, tapi Sicheng meyakinkan diri kalau ia pasti bisa mengatasi segala rintangan yang akan ia hadapi di Korea Selatan nanti.

Lagipula, ada Yuzhi di sampingnya. Kekasihnya sejak tingkat satu di sekolah menengah atas, kekasih tampannya yang begitu ia sayangi. Dan ia yakin Yuzhi juga menyayanginya, terlihat jelas dari bagaimana pria tersebut rela untuk mengikuti dirinya sampai ke Korea Selatan.

Sicheng hanya tidak tahu bahwa ia salah besar.

 **Youth**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Drama, Slice of Life**

 **M for Mature Content**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Sicheng ingat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya ikut andil dalam memilihkan sebuah _share house_ untuknya, bagaimana mereka memilih _share house_ yang ditempati oleh beberapa orang asing seperti dirinya, dan ia juga ingat bagaimana ia membiarkan orangtuanya memilihkan rumah untuknya, karena ia yakin kedua orangtuanya akan memilihkan pilihan terbaik untuknya.

Tapi sepertinya Sicheng salah.

Karena yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah keluar dari rumah ini segera, dan mencari tempat tinggal lain. Sicheng bahkan rela tidur di luar, ditemani oleh nyamuk-nyamuk yang mungkin saja akan merusak kulit putihnya dengan gigitan mereka, asalkan ia bisa pergi dari rumah _terkutuk_ ini.

" _Chipon_! Kembalikan bajuku, aku bilang!"

"Namaku Chittaphon, _Bakamoto_!"

"Pertarungan antara Chitta—ah namamu terlalu susah diucapkan. Pertarungan antara Ten dan Nakamoto Yuta dimulai lagi pagi ini, pemirsa! _Stay tune_ bersama Doyoung untuk tahu perkembangan dari pertarungan spektakular antara dua orang berbeda kewarganegaraan ini! Manakah yang akan menang, Thailand atau Jepang? Tunggu jawabannya di _Vroom Vroom Talk Show_!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau harus izin dulu sebelum meminjam bajuku!"

"Aku sudah izin! Aku ingat ketika kau tidur kemarin malam, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan meminjam bajumu yang itu!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Kau kira kalau aku sedang tidur, aku bisa mendengarmu, begitu? Aku bukan Hansol _hyung_ yang terbangun karena suara sekecil apapun, _Chipon_! Kau tahu sendiri Taeyong selalu mengeluh karena aku penghuni yang paling susah dibangunkan!"

"Bukan salahku dong kalau kau tidak dengar ketika aku minta izin kemarin? Yang penting aku sudah minta izin!"

"Ooh tampaknya tuan Nakamoto akan meledak sebentar lagi, pemirsa! Satu, dua— _ya_ Lee Taeyong! Kenapa kau merebut mikroponku?"

"Aku sedang belajar, ya Tuhan! Kenapa kalian itu berisik sekali? Kalian tidak kasihan pada Hansol _hyung_ yang baru bisa tidur satu jam yang lalu? Kalian tidak kasihan padaku yang harus belajar untuk _quiz_ pekan depan? Kalian tidak kasihan pada—siapa namamu tadi, orang baru?"

"Dong Sicheng," untuk kali pertama setelah sesi perkenalannya yang singkat dan tampaknya tidak didengar sama sekali karena _pertarungan_ yang seru tadi, Sicheng membuka mulutnya, memperkenalkan dirinya untuk kali kedua. "Dari China. Uh, salam kenal?"

"Hai!" Salah satu dari dua orang yang terlibat dari pertarungan tadi—kalau tidak salah namanya _Chipon_?—melangkah, walaupun lebih seperti melompat, kearah Sicheng dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dengan senyum seperti itu entah mengapa lelaki yang tadinya terlihat konyol di mata Sicheng, malah jadi terlihat memesona. Sicheng mau tak mau mengakui bahwa sosok lelaki yang mendekatinya itu benar-benar tampan dan manis di saat yang bersamaan, apalagi dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, tapi karena semua orang bilang bahwa namaku terlalu susah untuk diucapkan, dan aku yakin kau juga merasa begitu, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku, Ten. Aku dari Thailand, kalau kau belum bisa menebak dari namaku. Salam kenal, Sicheng!"

Ten meraih tangan Sicheng secara tiba-tiba, untuk menjabatnya dengan erat. Ten bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dan Sicheng beberapa kali, sebelum ia melepaskannya, lagi-lagi secara sepihak karena Sicheng tidak memberikan reaksi apapun atas perlakuan Ten yang benar-benar tidak ia duga itu.

"Yang tadi bertengkar denganku namanya _Bakamoto_ Yuta," Ten berkata, yang diikuti dengan seruan protes dari lelaki yang menjadi partner pertarungan Ten tadi. "Bercanda. Namanya Nakamoto, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya _Bakamoto_ kalau ia sudah mulai bertingkah bodoh, dan Yuta selalu, ah, _hampir_ selalu bertingkah bodoh. Yang tadi memegang mikropon warna-warni norak itu, namanya Doyoung. Dia bukan penghuni tetap di sini, tapi dia pengunjung tetap. Dia sahabat Taeyong. Nah, Taeyong itu lelaki yang tadi marah-marah, sepertinya dia kekurangan gula karena terus-terusan belajar tanpa mempedulikan kesehatan tubuhnya sama sekali. Hati-hati dengan Taeyong, dia yang paling menyeramkan di rumah ini."

"Bohong, Ten bohong," Lelaki yang bernama Taeyong membuka mulutnya, ekspresi kesal begitu kentara di wajahnya. "Aku _bukan_ yang paling menyeramkan."

"Kau boleh berkata begitu ketika kau sudah tidak sering mengomeli kami karena hal-hal kecil lagi, _hyung_."

"Aku kan—"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur, kalian ini berisik sekali, sih?"

Sicheng, yang awalnya tatapan matanya silih berganti antara Ten dan Taeyong, kini menatap sosok yang keluar dari salah satu kamar, dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan kantong mata yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan warna rambutnya yang menyolok. Warna pirang keemasan.

"Nah, ini penghuni tertua di rumah ini, Ji Hansol," Ten berkata, kini ia sudah berada di sebelah pria dengan surai pirang keemasan itu, tangan Ten melingkar di sekeliling pundaknya. "Maafkan kami, Hansol _hyung_! Salahkan Yuta yang selalu saja mencari masalah denganku—tidak boleh protes, Yuta. Semua orang tahu itu kenyataannya. Oh ya, _hyung_ , orang baru itu akhirnya datang juga. Namanya Dong Sicheng, dia dari China."

"Halo," Pria bersurai pirang keemasan, Hansol, melambaikan tangannya lemas ke arah Sicheng, kelihatan sekali bahwa ia sedang benar-benar kelelahan. "Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku benar-benar butuh tidur. Yuta, Ten, tolong jangan terlalu berisik, oke?"

"Siap, _hyung_ ," Kali ini Yuta yang berbicara, tampak benar-benar bersalah karena telah mengganggu waktu tidur _hyung_ tertua yang sedikit itu. "Maafkan kami."

Hansol hanya menganggukan kepalanya, memberikan sebuah senyum singkat pada Sicheng, sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Sicheng yang sedaritadi hanya menatap sosok Hansol terus-menerus, dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sosok Taeyong di sampingnya.

"Ayo, aku akan tunjukkan kamarmu."

Sicheng menganggukan kepalanya, cepat-cepat meraih kopernya yang terlupakan sejenak, dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Taeyong yang berada di depannya. Taeyong membawanya ke kamar yang berada di ujung lorong, dan Sicheng hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, takjub ketika melihat kamar yang cukup luas dengan interior yang bagus begitu Taeyong membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kau akan berbagi kamar dengan Hansol _hyung_ ," Taeyong menjelaskan, lalu menunjuk kasur yang berada di bagian kanan. "Itu kasur Hansol _hyung_. Kasurmu yang di sebelah kiri. Meja belajarmu juga. Oh dan, kau harus ekstra hati-hati ketika sekamar dengan Hansol _hyung_ , dia sangat sensitif dengan suara sekecil apapun. Makanya sekarang ia tidur di kamar Ten, yang notabene menyewa satu kamar _full_ untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia tahu kau akan datang dan ia butuh tidur, dan ia tidak mau diganggu dengan suara-suara yang kau timbulkan saat membereskan barang-barangmu. Tapi yah, kau lihat sendiri tadi, karena Ten dan Yuta, Hansol _hyung_ tetap saja terbangun. Oh dan, hanya informasi tambahan, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tinggal di sini, siap-siap saja dengan pertengkaran Ten dan Yuta. Mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari."

Sicheng hanya mengangguk-angguk, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Meskipun ia sudah dikenalkan dengan semua penghuni rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama kegiatan belajarnya di Korea Selatan, entah mengapa Sicheng masih merasa seperti ingin kabur dari rumah ini.

Ia tidak yakin ia bisa menghadapi pertengkaran Ten dan Yuta setiap hari. Baru satu kali saja ia sudah ingin kabur, tidak ingin terlibat sama sekali dengan pertengkaran antara dua orang berbeda kewarganegaraan itu.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, karena aku butuh belajar dan aku yakin kau juga butuh waktu untuk membereskan barang-barangmu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, tinggal ketuk pintu kamar dengan gantungan _spongebob_ dan bendera Jepang di depannya, itu kamarku dan Yuta."

"Uh, oke. Terimakasih."

Taeyong tersenyum pada Sicheng, sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Sicheng sendirian di dalam kamar yang meskipun benar-benar bagus, masih begitu asing baginya.

Tampaknya Sicheng harus memikirkan ulang keputusannya untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di Korea Selatan.

Ah, tidak.

Tampaknya Sicheng harus segera menelepon kedua orangtuanya, dan memprotes kepada mereka, karena sudah memilihkan tempat tinggal dengan penghuni-penghuni seperti ini.

Ada Ten dengan sikap percaya diri dan mudah bergaulnya. Oh dan jangan lupakan senyum yang mampu membuat Sicheng terpesona itu. Ah, tapi volume suara Ten terlalu keras. Sicheng bahkan berpikir bahwa suaranya itu bisa memecahkan gendang telinga seseorang kalau ia mau. Dan entah mengapa, Ten terlihat agak keras kepala dalam pandangan Sicheng.

Ada Yuta, yang meskipun Sicheng belum mengobrol sama sekali dengannya, terlihat mudah kesal dan agak susah didekati. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Sicheng saja, karena ia belum berinteraksi sama sekali dengan pria asal Jepang itu.

Ada Taeyong, yang sepertinya gila belajar dan agak lebih serius daripada Ten dan Yuta. Satu-satunya penghuni yang memakai kacamata. Sicheng merasa kalau Taeyong itu baik, karena ia mau mengantarkannya ke kamarnya tadi, tapi Sicheng masih ingat bagaimana Taeyong memarahi Ten, Yuta, dan Doyoung tadi karena mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya. Dan jangan lupakan perkataan Ten bahwa Taeyong adalah orang paling menyeramkan di rumah ini.

Ada Hansol, yang dari interaksi singkat dan informasi Taeyong tadi, tampak lebih serius lagi dari Taeyong. Tapi sepertinya Hansol adalah yang paling _baik_ di antara empat penghuni lainnya, siapa tahu.

Ah, ada Doyoung juga. Yang menurut informasi dari Ten, sering datang ke rumah ini meskipun ia bukan penghuni tetap. Doyoung tampaknya tipe orang yang ramai dan suka bicara, terlihat dari bagaimana ia sibuk mengomentari _pertarungan_ antara Yuta dan Ten tadi.

Sebenarnya penghuni-penghuni rumah itu tidak terlalu buruk, hanya saja Sicheng tidak yakin apakah ia bisa berbaur dengan mereka atau tidak. Keluarganya merupakan tipe keluarga yang jarang bertengkar dengan satu sama lain, main-main sekalipun, dan selalu berbicara dengan satu sama lain dengan lembut. Suasana rumahnya selalu tenang karena ayahnya tidak begitu suka keributan, dan karena itulah Sicheng sangat terkejut dengan keributan yang langsung menyapanya begitu ia tiba di tempat tinggal barunya itu.

Sicheng jadi rindu keluarganya. Oh, dan Yuzhi juga.

* * *

Yuta menghela napasnya, seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Di bagian kiri kamar, ada Taeyong yang sedang duduk menghadap meja belajarnya, kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, mata sibuk menelusuri setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di buku tebal yang tampaknya mampu membuat pingsan orang yang dipukul dengan buku tersebut.

Dan di atas tempat tidur Taeyong, ada Doyoung, yang sedaritadi tak berhenti merengek pada sosok sahabatnya yang bahkan menoleh saja tidak.

"Taeyong, aku bosan!"

"Pulang saja sana!" Bukan, suara tersebut bukan milik Taeyong. Suara tersebut milik Yuta. Yuta yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar rengekkan Doyoung yang mengganggu gendang telinganya itu akhirnya hilang kesabaran. "Kau bosan, kan? Pulang saja kalau begitu! Hush, sana!"

Doyoung yang sudah terbiasa dengan _mood_ Yuta yang memang selalu buruk setiap usai bertengkar dengan Ten hanya bisa memasang cengirannya, tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali dengan nada Yuta yang kasar. "Jaehyun sedang rapat organisasi di universitas, jadi ia menyuruhku untuk mengganggu ' _Taeyongie_ ' dulu sepuasnya, karena ia baru bisa menjemput kira-kira satu setengah jam lagi."

"Jung sialan," Taeyong akhirnya membuka mulutnya, meskipun matanya masih tertuju pada buku yang berada di genggamannya. "Kekasih tersayangmu itu benar-benar harus diajari sopan santun, tahu? Entah sudah berapa kali ia memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ , padahal aku ini dua tahun lebih tua darinya."

"Dia hanya suka menggodamu saja, Tae. Kau tahu itu," Doyoung tertawa. "Habisnya kau terlalu serius, sih. Orang-orang jadi senang sekali menggodamu."

"Sudah cukup kau saja yang sering menggodaku, aku tidak butuh sosok Kim Doyoung lainnya," Taeyong menghela napas, menutup buku tebal dalam genggamannya. Ia melepas kacamata yang sejak beberapa jam lalu tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya, dan memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya seraya berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya yang kelelahan karena membaca tanpa henti selama berjam-jam itu. "Jam berapa sekarang? Kurasa aku harus mulai menyiapkan makan malam."

"Baru jam tiga," kali ini Yuta yang menyahut, posisinya sekarang tengah menghadap tembok, memunggungi Taeyong dan Doyoung. "Masih ada satu jam sebelum kau bisa mulai menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tae, bolehkah aku dan Jaehyun ikut makan malam hari ini? Aku benar-benar sedang ingin masakan buatanmu, dan Jaehyun juga bilang kalau ia ingin mencoba masakanmu," Doyoung tiba-tiba berkata, raut memohon tampak di wajahnya. "Ayolah, boleh ya?"

"Kau boleh, tapi tidak dengan Jaehyun," Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kaki menuju kasurnya dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan sahabatnya itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin menghadapi tingkah jahilnya. Benar-benar tidak ingin, terimakasih."

"Kau benar-benar tidak asyik," Doyoung berkata, memukul lengan Taeyong main-main. "Dulu padahal kau selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah Jaehyun, tapi sekarang kau selalu membuat alasan agar tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Jaehyun. Ada apa, sih?"

Tubuh Taeyong menegang begitu Doyoung menyelesaikan ucapannya. Doyoung benar, dulu ia memang selalu sabar dalam menghadapi tingkah laku Jaehyun yang jahilnya kelewat batas itu padanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu menghindari Jaehyun, dengan berbagai macam alasan yang kebanyakkan bertema ' _aku sudah terlalu kesal padanya_ '.

Tidak mungkin kan, kalau Taeyong mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Doyoung? Doyoung bisa-bisa marah besar padanya dan memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka. Tidak, Taeyong tidak ingin kehilangan Doyoung.

"Mungkin Jaehyun sudah keterlaluan pada Taeyong," Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Taeyong merasa benar-benar berterimakasih pada Yuta karena sudah membuka mulut untuk membelanya. "Kau sebagai kekasih Jaehyun sendiri kan tahu kalau Jaehyun itu lebih jahil pada Taeyong daripada dia dengan penghuni yang lain. Mana berani ia memanggil Hansol _hyung_ tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ , kan?"

"Ah, begitu? Maafkan Jaehyun, Taeyong- _ah_. Aku yakin dia jahil padamu karena dia merasa paling dekat denganmu di antara penghuni lainnya," Doyoung berkata, menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak. Aku kira terjadi sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu di antara kalian."

 _Ya, Doyoung. Perkiraanmu itu memang benar. Terjadi sesuatu di antara kami yang kau tidak tau. Yang kau tidak pernah_ boleh _tahu, selamanya._

* * *

Hansol tahu ia kelelahan, ia juga tahu ia butuh istirahat, tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Padahal Ten sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan kamarnya, tapi Hansol tak kunjung bisa terlelap. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal, tak mau diistirahatkan.

Hansol lelah. Bukan hanya lelah secara fisik, tapi juga lelah secara batin. Ia lelah mengkhawatirkan kondisi finansial keluarganya, ia lelah mengkhawatirkan kondisi adiknya, ia lelah mengkhawatirkan kondisi mental ibunya yang setiap hari hanya bisa menangisi adiknya itu. Ia lelah bekerja dalam tiga pekerjaan sekaligus disela-sela jadwal kuliahnya yang padat, dengan waktu istirahat yang sangat sedikit. Ia lelah menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya, membantu ayahnya yang juga kerja serabutan demi mendapat uang untuk pengobatan adiknya.

Kadang Hansol berharap adiknya yang sudah koma selama dua tahun itu mati saja. Agar keluarganya bisa terbebas dari tagihan rumah sakit yang kunjung membengkak tiap harinya, agar ibunya bisa berhenti menangis karena setidaknya ia sudah mendapat kepastian bahwa anak keduanya itu sudah tiada, bukannya berada dalam ambang antara hidup dan mati. Kalau adiknya itu mati, maka beban Hansol setidaknya dapat berkurang, meski hanya sedikit. Hansol bahkan memiliki ide gila dalam kepalanya, untuk mencabut semua alat bantu hidup yang tengah menyokong hidup adiknya saat ini. Kalau alat bantu hidup itu semuanya dicabut, adik Hansol sudah pasti akan dipastikan tiada. Tidak ada lagi yang membantunya untuk bertahan hidup.

Tapi ia tahu orangtuanya tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Selain beban yang berasal dari keluarganya, Hansol juga memiliki beban yang berasal dari pekerjaannya. Ia langsung merinding begitu mengingat sosok manajer di restoran tempatnya bekerja, seorang pria paruh baya yang suka sekali menyeret Hansol untuk makan malam bersamanya, lalu memiliki hobi untuk menyentuh Hansol, baik tangannya, pundaknya, bahkan pahanya, yang jujur saja membuat Hansol tidak nyaman. Tapi Hansol tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya yang menghasilkan gaji paling banyak itu.

Dan Johnny Seo.

Hansol tertawa hambar begitu nama tersebut muncul dalam pikirannya, nama yang sudah menghantui dirinya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Johnny Seo, pria keturunan Amerika-Korea yang merupakan teman sekelasnya di salah satu kelas yang ia ikuti. Seorang pria bersurai cokelat gelap, dengan wajah yang tampan, membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar. Baik gadis maupun pria mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Johnny Seo, bahkan gadis tercantik di universitas saja mengincar Johnny. Tapi Johnny tidak pernah menaruh perhatian apapun pada mereka.

Ia malah menaruh perhatian pada sosok super biasa seperti Hansol, seseorang yang tidak menonjol sama sekali, tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun, dan cenderung tidak dikenal oleh teman-teman seangkatannya, kecuali yang sempat berbagi kelas dengannya. Hansol bukan siapa-siapa, tapi anehnya Johnny menaruh perhatian padanya.

Kalau Hansol boleh jujur, Hansol senang dengan perhatian yang ia dapat dari Johnny. Ia senang memiliki seseorang yang perhatian padanya, yang mengurusnya, yang khawatir padanya, setelah dua tahun diabaikan oleh kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu fokus dengan adiknya yang koma. Ia senang dengan semua perlakuan Johnny padanya, bagaimana pemuda itu selalu tersenyum dan matanya selalu bersinar bahagia ketika melihatnya berjalan memasuki kelas, bagaimana pemuda itu selalu berhasil membuat Hansol merasa hidup kembali, membuatnya dapat melupakan semua masalahnya meskipun hanya sejenak.

Hansol tahu ia menyukai Johnny. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari menyukai.

Tapi Hansol juga tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa terlena dengan urusan hatinya untuk saat ini. Ia tidak bisa egois dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri, disaat keluarganya sedang membutuhkan dirinya. Hansol memang senang diberi perhatian dan diberi kasih sayang, tapi perhatian dan kasih sayang membuat dirinya lemah. Dan saat ini, disaat kondisi keluarganya sedang benar-benar rapuh, Hansol tidak boleh lemah.

Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menghindari Johnny selama beberapa hari ini.

Keputusan yang begitu menyiksa dirinya, terutama bagaimana sinar di mata Johnny redup setiap kali melihat Hansol mengabaikannya seakan-akan ia tidak ada.

* * *

" _Malam ini kau akan pergi ke bar lagi, Ten?_ "

"Ya, aku sedang butuh uang untuk membeli barang-barang yang kuinginkan," Ten menjawab, tangannya memain-mainkan sisa makanan yang berada di atas piringnya. "Si Kwon Jiyong sialan membatasi pengeluaranku hanya dua juta won perbulan. Dia kesal karena aku memakai kartunya sampai limit bulan kemarin. Menyebalkan sekali."

" _Kau memang keterlaluan. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau kartunya dipakai sampai limit, coba? Aku tahu Kwon Jiyong itu sangat-sangat kaya, tapi kau harus tahu batasan juga, Ten._ "

"Aku memberikannya _servis_ yang benar-benar bagus, Jin. Setidaknya aku butuh bayaran jauh lebih banyak dari hanya dua juta won perbulan," Ten menggerutu. "Lagipula dia masih punya banyak kartu lainnya. Kekayaannya tidak akan langsung habis hanya karena aku memakai salah satu kartunya sampai limit. Benar-benar berlebihan deh, dasar Kwon sialan."

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan klienmu yang lain? Seingatku, kau punya dua klien lain selain Kwon Jiyong._ "

"Ah, mereka payah," Ten menghela napasnya. "Woo Jiho sialan itu terlalu sering memintaku datang ke apartemennya, sedangkan Kim Joonmyeon sialan itu terlalu membosankan. Dia terlalu penurut, kau tahu? Memang menyenangkan di awal, tapi lama-lama aku bosan sekali."

" _Apakah kau sadar kau selalu menambahkan kata 'sialan' setelah nama klienmu?_ " Ten dapat mendengar tawa di ujung sana, tawa dari lawan bicaranya, Kim Seokjin. " _Menurutku kau harus mempertahankan Kim Joonmyeon. Karena semembosankan apapun dia, dia tidak pernah ragu-ragu memberikanmu kartu hitamnya. Dia sangat kaya, Ten. Jangan sampai kau lepas._ "

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu," Ten tertawa. "Sudah dulu, ya? Aku harus siap-siap."

" _Oke. Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau kau dapat klien baru!_ "

"Tentu, tentu."

Senyuman di bibir Ten langsung hilang begitu ia memutuskan sambungan di antara dirinya dan Seokjin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap cermin yang berada di hadapannya, dimana sosoknya di cermin sedang menatap balik dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Ten mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya, senyum getir tampil di wajahnya.

 _Ini semua karena pak tua itu._

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Chapter pertama Youth! Disini udah dikasih _clue_ tentang permasalahan semua penghuni di ISH, bahkan udah ada beberapa yang ditulis secara gamblang permasalahannya tuh apa. Semoga suka!

Thanks To : **Wonu1254, Nct1401, Ketek Imut Tiway, Sekar310,** lovejaeyong1401, **peachpetals, Rina Putry299,** Jaheyoun, kookies, **askasufa, maya han,** kopiii **, minghao, GWIYE0PDA,** dan **mybestbaetae** yang udah review di chapter kemarin! Makasih juga buat yang udah favs dan follow :)

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2 — Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.**

Lahir di Bangkok, Thailand, merupakan seseorang yang tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang baik dan menyenangkan, semua karena kebutuhannya yang selalu tercukupi, dan juga karena di negara manapun yang sedang ia tinggali, ayahnya pasti akan mendaftarkannya di sekolah terbaik di ibukota negara tersebut. Lelaki yang akrab dipanggil dengan nama Ten itu selalu dikelilingi dengan orang-orang kaya yang berpendidikan, dan karena itulah Ten _dulu_ merupakan seseorang yang agak polos dan ceria, selalu baik kepada siapapun, dan tak pernah melakukan hal-hal _buruk_ yang melanggar norma masyarakat.

Namun semuanya berubah lima bulan setelah Ten resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa di universitas _Hongik_ , yang terletak di Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan. Tempat dimana terjadi perubahan besar di hidupnya.

Perubahan besar itu merubah semuanya. Membuat Ten yang sebelumnya selalu memandang kehidupan dengan optimis dan selalu bersemangat untuk menjalani hari-harinya, menjadi cenderung tidak peduli dengan hidup, tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, dan melakukan semua hal semaunya. Ia merasa dirinya sudah _kotor_ , dan tak pantas lagi menjadi Ten yang dulu, Ten yang merupakan anak baik-baik.

Karena dirinya sudah terlanjur _kotor_ , ia memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya lebih jauh di dalam hal buruk yang telah merubah hidupnya itu, meskipun ia tahu ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Ia tahu ia seharusnya melupakan bagian terburuk dalam hidupnya itu, dan melanjutkan kehidupannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, kembali menjadi anak kebanggaan orangtuanya, yang tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan ayah maupun ibunya.

Tapi toh semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ten sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, dan menurutnya, sudah terlambat untuk menarik diri dan merubah hidupnya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menerima nasibnya, sambil berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan bagian gelap dalam hidupnya itu dari semua orang, terutama kedua orangtuanya.

 **Youth**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Drama, Slice of Life**

 **M for Mature Content**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

" _Ten, apa kau bisa datang ke apartemenku malam ini?_ "

Tampak ekspresi malas pada wajah Ten begitu mendengar permintaan dari suara orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon itu, tapi suaranya langsung dimanis-maniskan begitu menjawab, tidak terlihat sama sekali bahwa ia sesungguhnya merasa kesal dengan permintaan lawan bicaranya. "Tentu! _Hyung_ mau aku datang jam berapa?"

" _Terserah, sayang. Tapi seperti biasa, aku hanya bebas setelah jam sembilan._ "

 _Padahal kau yang membutuhkanku, tapi kenapa harus aku yang menyesuaikan diri dengan jadwalmu? Sialan._ "Baiklah, _hyung_. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu sekitar jam sepuluh. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu."

" _Oke, sayang. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu nanti malam._ "

 _Tentu saja kau tak sabar._ "Ya, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa."

Ten meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya setelah sambungan telepon telah terputus, tampak benar-benar malas dan sebal dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon itu. Lelaki berambut cokelat dengan _highlight_ hijau tua yang duduk di depan Ten hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat sikap gusar temannya itu.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menolaknya sekali-kali, Ten," Lelaki itu, Seokjin, berkata. "Karena kau tak pernah menolaknya, ia selalu memintamu datang terus-menerus, mengira kau akan selalu datang."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya ketika ia memberikanku _gold card_ nya?" Ten berkata, mengeluarkan salah satu kartu berwarna emas dari dalam dompetnya, melambai-lambaikan kartu tersebut di depan Seokjin. "Dan setidaknya, seks yang ia berikan hebat. Tidak seperti Kim Joonmyeon yang hanya mengikuti permainanku saja."

"Bahasanmu itu terlalu vulgar untuk pagi yang cerah ini, bodoh," Seokjin terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan Jiyongmu itu? Masih kesal padamu?"

Ten menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk tertawa, sebelum ia memproses jawaban untuk Seokjin. "Tidak. Ia memang awalnya masih kesal. Tapi setelah aku berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan menjadi anak _baik_ dan _penurut_ baginya selama seminggu penuh, ia tidak kesal lagi. Selamat tinggal dua juta won, selamat datang _gold card_!"

"Gila. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu punya mata yang tepat untuk lelaki, Ten," Seokjin berkata, berdecak takjub mendengar jawaban Ten. "Jadi malam ini kau jadi ke bar atau tidak? Aku tadi sempat terkejut ketika kau meneleponku untuk mengajak bertemu, padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya kau bilang kau ingin siap-siap untuk pergi ke bar. Aku kira kau ingin mengajakku pergi bersama untuk mencari klien baru."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya bosan di rumah. Dan mengenai nanti malam, entahlah. Mungkin aku akan ke bar, mungkin juga tidak," Ten mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku ingat dulu kau sering punya klien perempuan. Kau tidak ingin mencari klien perempuan lagi?"

"Klien perempuan itu _ribet_ , Jin," Ten berhenti sesaat untuk menyeruput minuman yang berada di depannya, baru melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka terlalu melibatkan perasaan. Memang awalnya mungkin mereka hanya ingin mencari kepuasan semata, tapi beberapa bulan atau bahkan minggu setelah kami mulai berhubungan, mereka mulai memiliki perasaan lebih padaku, dan mengharapkan aku merasakan hal yang sama pada mereka. Dan ketika tahu bahwa perasaan mereka tidak terbalaskan, mereka akan mencaci-makiku seenaknya. Menyebalkan."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk paham dengan penjelasan Ten, mengerti betul akan pengalaman tersebut karena Seokjin sendiri sempat mengalami hal yang sama. Namun Seokjin tampaknya lebih beruntung daripada Ten, karena ia hanya pernah mengalaminya sekali. Sebagian besar klien wanitanya tidak pernah menuntut lebih dari sekedar hubungan seks semata.

"Bagaimana dengan teman satu rumahmu itu? Yang tidak sengaja tahu kalau kau hidup seperti _ini_?"

Ten menghela napas ketika mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin. Matanya lurus memandang pada pemandangan di luar jendela café yang sedang ia kunjungi dengan Seokjin, memandangi hujan yang mulai jatuh membasahi jalanan di luar sana.

"Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu yang lain," Ten pada akhirnya menjawab setelah diam selama beberapa menit. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ia akan memegang janjinya atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak merubah sikapnya di dekatku sama sekali, jadi tidak ada penghuni yang curiga. Meskipun kadang-kadang ia mencuri pandang kearahku, tapi itu saja."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu teman-teman satu rumahmu saja tentang keadaanmu, sih? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu mereka? Kami hanya orang-orang yang kenal dan berteman dengan satu sama lain karena kami berbagi satu rumah yang sama. Itu saja. Mereka bukan orang-orang spesial yang harus kuceritakan tentang semua hal yang terjadi di hidupku."

 _Sejujurnya, aku hanya takut akan reaksi mereka. Aku takut mereka akan beralih memusuhiku dan memandangiku dengan pandangan jijik. Aku tahu aku memang menjijikan, aku memang kotor. Tapi aku tidak siap menerima pandangan seperti itu dari mereka. Terutama dari Hansol_ hyung.

* * *

Yuta yakin ia baru tertidur selama 10 menit ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepukan keras pada tubuhnya, yang lama-lama berganti menjadi cubitan, bahkan tamparan di pipi. Jelas sekali bahwa orang yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya ini berniat untuk mencari ribut dengannya.

Yuta langsung tahu bahwa yang berusaha membangunkannya kali ini bukanlah Taeyong. Karena Taeyong tidak pernah membangunkannya dengan _menyakiti_ nya seperti ini. Taeyong lebih suka memakai cara yang praktis.

Seperti mengguyur tubuhnya dengan satu ember air dingin, contohnya.

"Iya, iya, aku bangun!" Yuta bergumam kesal, menampar tangan yang sedaritadi berusaha membangunkannya itu agar jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya yang kesakitan karena perlakuannya itu. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk memarahi siapapun yang membangunkannya seperti itu, namun kata-kata marahnya tertahan di lidah begitu ia melihat siapa yang membangunkannya.

Sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, seolah-olah tak berdosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yuta bertanya dengan nada ketus, pengganti dari kalimat-kalimat marah yang tadinya sudah siap ia lontarkan. Ia hanya tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang di depannya ini, sehingga ia tidak bisa memarahinya seperti ia bisa memarahi Taeyong atau Ten. "Doyoung bilang kau sedang ada rapat organisasi di universitas, dan baru bisa menjemput satu setengah jam lagi."

"Rapat organisasiku sudah selesai, _hyung_ ," Sosok itu, Jaehyun, menjawab. "Dan sebenarnya sudah empat jam setelah aku mengirim pesan pada Doyoung _hyung_ untuk menungguku di rumah ini. Kau sudah tertidur selama _itu_ , _hyung_. Pasti tidak terasa."

"Begitu?" Yuta bangkit dari duduknya, tidak terlalu tertarik dengan berapa lama waktu yang telah ia habiskan untuk tidur. "Lalu untuk apa kau membangunkanku? Dan kenapa _kau_ yang membangunkanku? Biasanya selalu Taeyong."

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, muncul senyum tipis yang hampir menyerupai seringaian di wajah Jaehyun begitu ia menyebut nama Taeyong. Namun Yuta berpikir bahwa mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja, belum terlalu fokus setelah baru bangun tidur, karena setelah Yuta mengedipkan matanya sekali, yang ada di wajah Jaehyun hanyalah senyum cerahnya.

"Taeyong _hyung_ bilang kalau aku harus berhasil untuk membangunkanmu kalau mau ikut makan malam di sini," Jaehyun menjawab, diikuti dengan tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau benar-benar susah dibangunkan, _hyung_. Aku jadi harus memakai cara kasar karena kau benar-benar sulit dibangunkan. Bahkan suara alarm yang begitu nyaring tidak mempan untuk membangunkanmu. Yang bangun malah Hansol _hyung_ yang sedang tidur di kamar Ten, yang jujur saja letak kamarnya agak jauh dari kamar ini, _hyung_."

Begitu mendengar bahwa Hansol terbangun karena usaha Jaehyun untuk membangunkannya, Yuta langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan, karena ia tahu yang lain pasti sedang berkumpul di sana. Ketika Yuta melihat sosok pria dengan surai pirang keemasan dengan siku yang bertumpu di atas meja, dan kepala terantuk-antuk yang berada di atas telapak tangannya. Dari belakang saja Yuta tahu bahwa sosok itu, Hansol, pasti masih kelelahan dan mengantuk, namun tak bisa tidur lagi.

"Sini, _hyung_ , bahuku empuk untuk dijadikan sandaran," Yuta berkata, buru-buru mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hansol dan menarik pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan lembut, agar bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah sekaligus kasihan ketika melihat kepala Hansol yang terantuk-antuk tadi. "Maaf karena alarm tadi membangunkanmu, _hyung_."

"Tidak apa, Yuta. Aku juga harus bangun untuk _shift_ ku di restoran malam nanti," Hansol tersenyum, sebelum menyamankan kepalanya di atas bahu Yuta. Yuta sendiri juga menepuk-nepuk kepala Hansol, berusaha untuk membuat _hyung_ nya itu merasa lebih nyaman.

Meskipun Yuta dikenal sebagai seseorang yang _mood_ nya sering berubah-ubah dan mudah marah oleh teman-temannya dan penghuni _share house_ nya, penghuni-penghuni lain juga tahu bahwa Yuta tidak pernah bisa marah atau kesal pada Hansol. Yuta sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Mungkin karena ia seperti melihat sosok kakaknya pada diri Hansol. Sosok kakaknya yang berbeda 10 tahun dengan dirinya, seorang pekerja keras seperti Hansol, meskipun kakaknya lebih beruntung karena setidaknya ia tidak perlu memiliki lebih dari satu pekerjaan sambilan, tidak seperti Hansol.

Kakaknya yang sudah tiada.

"Makanan sudah siap!" Taeyong berseru, datang dari arah dapur dengan panci besar yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya, dan jelas sekali Taeyong tampak kesusahan membawa panci sebesar itu dengan tubuhnya yang kurus itu. Karena itulah, Jaehyun yang sedaritadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan interaksi di antara Yuta dan Hansol, langsung sigap menghampiri Taeyong dan mengambil alih panci dari tangannya. Meskipun lebih muda, tubuh Jaehyun lebih berisi dan lebih berotot dibandingkan tubuh Taeyong, dan jangan lupa tingginya yang memang melebihi Taeyong itu. "Makanya, _hyung_. Jangan sok-sokan membawa panci sebesar ini dengan tubuh mungilmu itu."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertengkar denganmu, Jung. Sebaiknya kau cepat taruh panci itu di atas meja, kasihan Hansol _hyung_ , ia belum makan dari pagi."

Taeyong berjalan dengan cepat melewati Jaehyun, dan meskipun Jaehyun ingin menahan sosok pria berambut putih itu, ia tidak bisa, semua karena panci yang sedang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. _Panci sialan_.

" _Hyung_ —!"

"Jae, kenapa kau malah berdiri di sini? Cepat bawa panci itu ke meja makan," Doyoung tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya, membuat Jaehyun mengurungkan niatnya, yang awalnya ingin meneriakan sesuatu pada Taeyong, menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya sebentar. "Taeyong sudah berbaik hati mengizinkanmu makan disini, sebaiknya kau tidak membuatnya tambah kesal."

Doyoung menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun hanya membalas ucapan Doyoung dengan senyumnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan, dan mereka juga duduk di samping satu sama lain.

Jaehyun diam-diam tersenyum, ketika mengingat bagaimana Taeyong memandang interaksi singkat antara dirinya dan Doyoung di dekat dapur tadi, yang cepat-cepat ia alihkan begitu melihat bahwa ia dan Doyoung tengah berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Dan Jaehyun rasanya ingin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, begitu melihat bahwa Taeyong juga mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuknya, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk semua orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

Jaehyun tahu dibalik sikap Taeyong yang terus-terusan mengaibaikannya selama beberapa hari ini setelah kejadian _itu_ , sebenarnya lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu masih peduli padanya.

Dan Jaehyun merasa begitu senang karenanya.

* * *

Sicheng menghela napas kecewa begitu melihat bahwa tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk di ponselnya, selain pesan dari ibunya yang menanyakan kabarnya setelah tinggal selama beberapa jam di Korea.

Ia kecewa kecewa karena kekasihnya tidak mengiriminya pesan sama sekali. Terakhir kali dirinya berhubungan dengan Yuzhi adalah ketika dirinya berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu setelah taksi yang ia tumpangi menurunkan dirinya di depan rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea Selatan. Setelah itu, Sicheng tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari sang kekasih.

Sicheng baru saja selesai makan malam, dan karena ia masih merasa canggung, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dengan Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, dan Jaehyun yang sedang mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Ia izin untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dengan alasan bahwa ia masih kelelahan setelah penerbangan dari China.

Padahal sesungguhnya ia hanya merasa sangat canggung dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan kenalan-kenalan barunya itu. Terutama dengan pendatang paling baru, alias Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memang baik, ia juga tidak ragu untuk memulai sebuah percakapan lebih dulu dengan Sicheng, tapi salahkan dirinya yang selalu canggung dengan orang baru. Ia tidak pernah bisa mencari topik, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu terasa tidak pas. Karena itulah Sicheng memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dulu hari ini, dan mencoba berbaur esok hari saja.

 **Sicheng**

 _Yuzhi! Malaam. Bagaimana rumahnya? Nyaman? Telepon aku ketika kau menbaca pesan ini._

Ya, Sicheng memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan lebih dulu pada Yuzhi. Lagipula, ia memang terbiasa selalu memulai segala sesuatunya lebih dulu dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Menelepon lebih dulu, mengirim pesan lebih dulu, mengajak berkencan lebih dulu, Sicheng sudah biasa. Ya, ia memang sudah terbiasa, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sesungguhnya ingin kekasihnya itu untuk berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu lebih dulu.

Pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya 23 menit setelah ia mengirim pesan pada Yuzhi membuat Sicheng melempar ponselnya itu ke atas tempat tidur, perasaan kesal kentara pada wajahnya. Sicheng hanya berdiam diri sembari memandangi ponselnya selama beberapa menit, sebelum ia menghela napas penuh kekalahan, lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan balasan.

 **Yuzhi**

 _Aku tidak bisa menelepon, sudah mengantuk. Besok saja._

 **Sicheng**

 _Baiklah, maaf mengganggu. Selamat tidur, aku menyayangimu._

Sicheng tahu Yuzhi tidak akan membalas pesannya.

* * *

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," Taeyong berkata, disela-sela aktivitas menontonnya bersama Doyoung, Yuta, dan Jaehyun. Doyoung tadi awalnya sudah ingin menarik Jaehyun pulang, tapi Jaehyun tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan film milik Yuta, yang tempo hari tidak sempat ia tonton sampai habis karena harus mengantar Doyoung yang memiliki kelas sore. Doyoung yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun, setuju-setuju saja pada permintaan Jaehyun, meskipun Taeyong dengan main-main—atau sebenarnya serius—menyuruh keduanya pulang agar ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Sebenarnya Taeyong tidak benar-benar ingin ke toilet. Ia hanya butuh sebuah alasan untuk bisa pergi dari ruang keluarga, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedaritadi sibuk bermesraan di depannya, dengan seruan protes Yuta yang tetap saja tak bisa membuat Jaehyun dan Doyoung berpelukan sambil sesekali menyuapi satu sama lain _popcorn_ yang dibuat oleh Taeyong.

Taeyong tidak suka dengan perasaan yang berada di dalam hatinya ketika melihat Jaehyun dan Doyoung bermesraan seperti itu.

Karena itu ia sangat bersyukur bahwa toilet terletak searah dengan kamarnya, sehingga tidak akan ada yang sadar bahwa ia berbohong, bahwa ia tidak benar-benar ke toilet dan malah masuk ke kamarnya, mendudukkan diri di atas kursi meja belajarnya, memutuskan untuk kembali belajar, daripada repot dengan perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya ketika melihat sahabatnya bermesraan dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kamarmu sudah beralih fungsi menjadi toilet, _hyung_."

"Astaga—Jung? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya penasaran karena kau awalnya bilang mau ke toilet, tapi malah masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan sudah siap untuk membuka buku begitu," Jaehyun berkata, mendudukkan diri di atas kasur Taeyong, tidak peduli dengan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan oleh pria bersurai putih itu. "Lagipula tadi aku sudah mengetuk sekali."

Taeyong tahu ia pasti terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Itu, atau Jaehyun berbohong dan ia tidak benar-benar mengetuk pintu. Pintu kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama dengan Yuta itu memang tipe pintu yang tidak akan menimbulkan suara apapun ketika dibuka maupun ditutup.

"Keluar, Jung. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, aku mau belajar," Taeyong berkata tanpa menatap Jaehyun. Ia malah menjatuhkan tatapannya pada buku terbuka di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, _hyung_."

"Membicarakan apa?"

Taeyong sesungguhnya tahu apa yang ingin Jaehyun bicarakan. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Karena hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Jaehyun terus menghantui dirinya sejak malam itu.

"Tentang malam itu—"

"Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada malam _itu_ , Jung."

Jaehyun tertawa hambar begitu mendengar balasan Taeyong. Ia tidak terkejut, tentu saja. Ia tahu Taeyong akan berpura-pura seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Ia tahu Taeyong akan berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi pada malam itu, meskipun sesungguhnya, Taeyonglah yang terus-terusan dihantui dengan hal yang terjadi pada malam itu.

"Kalau kau masih ingin pura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apapun malam itu, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun berkata, senyum menggoda tampak pada wajahnya. "Apakah aku harus melakukan demonstrasi langsung, atau kau mau aku mengatakannya saja? Yang mana lebih baik, menurutmu? Kalau menurutku pribadi, aku lebih suka melakukan demonstrasi langsung."

"Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang, Jung. Sebelum aku—"

"Apa, _hyung_? Sebelum kau apa?" Jaehyun berdiri, mendekatkan dirinya pada Taeyong yang juga langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menjauhkan diri dari sosok Jaehyun yang perlahan mendekat. "Kau tahu ancamanmu itu tidak pernah mempan padaku, _hyung_."

Taeyong berhenti berjalan mundur ketika punggungnya membentur dinding, dan ia langsung tahu bahwa ia tidak punya pilihan apapun selain mendengarkan Jaehyun, membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu melakukan apapun yang ia mau, karena Jaehyun sendiri sudah berada tepat di depannya. Menatapnya dengan mata yang selalu membuat Taeyong terpesona seperti orang bodoh.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bahwa malam itu tidak terjadi apapun, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun berkata dengan suaranya yang lebih rendah dari biasa, dengan ekspresi serius, tanpa senyum yang hampir selalu hadir di wajahnya itu. "Aku tahu kau masih mengingat semuanya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, Jae," Taeyong berkata, suaranya bergetar menahan isak tangis, pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu selalu berhasil membuat Taeyong merasa begitu jahat, begitu bersalah, membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam, agar ia tidak perlu bertemu Doyoung lagi setiap harinya, dan berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu. Berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kesalahan?" Terdengar nada kecewa dalam suara Jaehyun, yang bahkan tidak repot-repot ditutupinya. Ya, Jaehyun memang kecewa karena Taeyong menganggap bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada hari itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan semata. "Aku ingat bagaimana kau membalas ciumanku malam itu, _hyung_. Kau membalas ciumanku, tapi kau berani bilang bahwa apapun yang terjadi malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

"Karena apapun yang terjadi malam itu memang sebuah kesalahan, Jaehyun!" Suara Taeyong meninggi pada awalnya, namun perlahan-lahan memelan dan berubah menjadi bisikan pada dua kata terakhir. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaehyun, usaha yang sia-sia karena Jaehyun sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Aku mohon keluar sekarang, Jae. Aku mohon. Aku benar-benar lelah."

Taeyong mengira bahwa Jaehyun akan tetap bergeming, atau akhirnya mengalah dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya, atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain, tapi ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Jaehyun akan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat, dengan kepala Jaehyun yang ditenggelamkan di ceruk lehernya.

"Jaehyun—"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun berbisik, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk membisikan kata-kata tersebut tepat di telinga Taeyong. "Kali ini saja."

Pada akhirnya, Taeyong membiarkan Jaehyun memeluknya seperti itu entah untuk berapa menit lamanya. Ia bahkan membalas pelukan Jaehyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasih sahabatnya itu.

 _Ya, kau adalah kekasih sahabatku, Jaehyun. Aku tidak boleh melupakan fakta itu. Semua yang terjadi malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan._

 _Tapi kali ini, saja, biarkan aku berpura-pura seakan-akan kau adalah milikku. Berpura-pura seakan-akan aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini setiap saat._

 _Maafkan aku, Doyoung._

 _Kali ini saja._

* * *

Hansol sudah mengenakan seragam pelayannya dengan rapi ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang pegawai terbuka, menampilkan sosok manajer restoran, sosok yang begitu ditakuti oleh Hansol dan kehadirannya selalu membuat Hansol tidak nyaman. Hansol sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjauhkan diri dari sang manajer, menyembunyikan dirinya di antara barisan loker rekan kerjanya yang lain, namun langkahnya itu terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok lain yang mengikuti langkah manajer memasuki ruang pegawai.

"Setelah Kim Moonkyu keluar dari posisinya beberapa minggu lalu, tim _chef_ telah bekerja dengan jumlah koki yang kurang, sehingga menyebabkan proses memasak sedikit tersendat dan memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mencari penggantinya," Sang manajer berkata, matanya beralih dari satu pegawai ke pegawai lain, namun pandangannya terhenti paling lama pada sosok Hansol yang nyaris tidak terlihat karena tersembunyi di belakang loker. "Kenalkan, Seo Youngho. Ia akan menjadi seorang koki magang, dan hanya akan bekerja pada _shift_ malam, sama seperti Kim Moonkyu."

 _Seo Youngho. Ah, benar. Nama Koreanya._

"Youngho, mereka-mereka ini akan menjadi rekan kerjamu selama kau bekerja di sini," Sang manajer berkata, lalu mulai menunjuk satu-persatu para pegawai restoran tersebut. Tangannya berhenti pada sosok Hansol yang masih setengah tersembunyi di belakang loker. "Kenapa kau seolah bersembunyi begitu? Keluar sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu. Tidak sopan."

"Ah, ya," Hansol bergumam gugup, melangkahkan tubuhnya kaku, membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan sosok yang sudah mati-matian ia hindari dan abaikan selama beberapa minggu terakhir, meski tentu saja ada jarak di antara mereka. "Aku—"

"Hansol," Hansol, yang sebelumnya tidak menatap sosok di hadapannya itu sama sekali, langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengarnya menyebut namanya, membuat sepasang mata keduanya saling bertemu dengan satu sama lain. Keduanya bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, namun Hansol cepat-cepat memutus kontak mata di antara mereka ketika ia ingat bahwa ia sedang bekerja di lingkungan kerja.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ya, dia teman sekelasku di universitas," Hansol terburu-buru menjawab, sebelum ia membungkukan tubuh pada sang manajer dan meminta izin untuk segera _stand-by_ di tempatnya karena _shift_ nya akan mulai sekitar lima menit lagi, yang juga segera diikuti oleh para pegawai yang bekerja sebagai pelayan seperti dirinya. Hansol berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh, untuk tidak menatap sosok itu, sosok Johnny yang tampak begitu tampan dalam balutan seragam seorang _chef_.

Dan karena Hansol tidak menoleh, ia jadi tidak tahu bahwa tatapan Johnny tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya barang sedetik pun, sampai ia benar-benar menghilang, keluar dari ruangan pegawai.

* * *

 **Ibu**

 _Yuichi, apa kabar, nak? Pulanglah segera, orangtuamu ini rindu padamu._

 **Yuta**

 _Aku belum bisa pulang, Bu. Aku juga rindu Ibu._

 ** _Draft Message_**

 _Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku bukan Yuichi? Aku Nakamoto Yuta, Bu. Dan bukan Nakamoto Yuichi._ Onii-chan _sudah mati, dibunuh olehmu. Sadarlah, Bu. Berhenti berpura-pura._

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Thanks To : **peachpetals,** Mark Ooh, NieKyu, **SJMK95, Rina Putry299, Sekar310,** jijie, kookies, **TaoRisJae, askasufa, rossadilla17, wonujeon, Ketek Imut Tiway, babymoonlight, blakcpearl, restiana, Wonu1254, NYUTENTAE, GWIYE0PDA, mybestbaetae** yang udah review kemarin! Makasih juga yang udah fav dan follow fanfic ini, ya.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	4. Chapter 3 — Nakamoto Yuta

**Nakamoto Yuta.**

Lahir di Osaka, Jepang, merupakan seseorang yang dulu memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi pemain bola profesional, seperti Kunishige Kamamoto, atau Shinji Kagawa. Awal mula cita-citanya untuk menjadi pemain bola itu sangatlah sederhana, semua karena kecintaannya pada serial _Captain Tsubasa_. Ah, dan juga sosok kakak laki-lakinya yang tergila-gila pada sepak bola itu.

Kehidupan Yuta waktu kecil dipenuhi dengan sepak bola. Mulai dari _Captain Tsubasa_ , kakaknya yang gila sepak bola, sampai ia yang sering diseret-seret untuk ikut kakaknya latihan dan menonton sepak bola, sampai ia sendiri jadi ikut gila akan olahraga tersebut.

Kakaknya, Nakamoto Yuichi, adalah sosok yang paling mendukungnya dalam cita-citanya itu. Katanya ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki adik seorang pemain sepak bola profesional. Meskipun Yuichi juga senang bermain sepak bola seperti Yuta, ia memiliki cita-cita lain. Cita-cita yang tak sempat ia wujudkan.

Yuichi ingin menjadi seorang psikolog. Ia ingin membantu orang-orang yang memiliki masalah dengan hidupnya, dengan keluarganya, bahkan Yuichi pernah bilang bahwa ia rela menjadi psikolog yang tidak dibayar, asalkan ia bisa membantu orang-orang yang sedang mengalami kesusahan.

Karena Yuichi tahu rasanya berada dalam kesusahan tanpa seorang pun ada untuk membantu, untuk setidaknya mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya.

Di kalangan para tetangga, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa rumah tangga orangtua Yuta sangatlah tidak harmonis. Setiap malam pasti selalu terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah tersebut, disusul dengan suara benda-benda pecah. Para tetangga, yang tak ingin mengurusi urusan rumah tangga orang, selalu menutup rapat-rapat pintu rumah, menutup jendela dengan tirai, setiap kali mulai terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah, membuat Yuichi dan Yuta terpaksa harus berdiam diri di rumah, dengan Yuichi yang selalu memeluk Yuta dan menutup telinga adik semata-wayangnya itu, berusaha agar adik kecilnya itu tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari ruang keluarga.

Bahkan setelah keluarganya pindah ke Korea Selatan, kedua orangtuanya masih saja bertengkar dengan satu sama lain, bahkan karena hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Keduanya memang sesungguhnya sudah tak bisa bersama lagi, tapi terlalu mencintai satu sama lain sehingga tak sanggup untuk menandatangani surat perceraian. Dan hal itu berimbas kepada kedua anak mereka, atau setidaknya pada Yuta. Yuta menjadi cepat marah karena stress yang ditimbulkan dari mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya setiap hari, sedangkan Yuichi, ia tetaplah Yuichi yang Yuta kenal sejak dirinya bisa mengingat hal-hal disekitarnya. Tetap Yuichi yang selalu menebar senyum, humoris, penyayang sekaligus protektif terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya. Yuta hanya tidak tahu bahwa Yuichi selalu menangis sendirian ketika malam tiba, menangis dengan sebuah foto keluarga di genggamannya, sebuah foto keluarga yang diambil ketika Yuta baru berumur satu tahun dan dirinya berumur 11 tahun, satu-satunya foto keluarga yang ia miliki. Foto yang diambil sebelum hubungan di antara kedua orangtuanya memburuk.

Setiap kali ditanya tentang kekuatan super yang ingin ia miliki, Yuta pasti akan selalu menjawab _time control_. Ia ingin bisa mengontrol waktu, membawa dirinya ke masa lalu, memperbaiki semua kesalahannya, dan yang paling penting: selalu ada untuk kakaknya. Yuta menyesal karena ia dulu terlalu sibuk dengan luka di dalam hatinya sendiri, sehingga ia tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya juga memendam luka yang sama.

Yuta ingin kembali ke masa lalu, agar ia bisa memperbaiki semua hal, agar kakaknya tidak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri tepat di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 25.

 **Youth**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Drama, Slice of Life**

 **M for Mature Content**

 **Warn!Possible Typo(s)**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Yuta tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta.

Baginya, cinta hanyalah omong kosong. Bagi Yuta, cinta sama dengan dongeng pengantar tidur, nyata dan hanya dibuat-buat saja agar terdengar indah. Bahkan setelah melihat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya terus bertengkar namun enggan berpisah karena merasa masih mencintai satu sama lain, Yuta memutuskan untuk membenci konsep yang bernama cinta.

Karena itulah selama hampir 19 tahun, Yuta tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta, bahkan hal-hal sederhana seperti menyukai seseorang pun Yuta tidak pernah merasakannya. Ia hanya memiliki rasa sayang terhadap teman-teman terdekatnya, dan selalu menutup diri dari perasaan-perasaan yang _lebih_ dari itu, takut akan berujung sama seperti kedua orangtuanya, yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak baik lagi bagi satu sama lain, namun memaksakan diri untuk tetap bersama karena rasa _cinta_ yang mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain.

Rasa _cinta_ yang membuat kakak tersayangnya bunuh diri sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

Yuta berhasil menutup dirinya selama hampir 19 tahun, namun semuanya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asal Thailand yang akan menempati rumah yang sama dengan dirinya, seorang pemuda asal Thailand yang bernama Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, namun Yuta selalu memanggilnya _Chipon_ karena ia menyukai ekspresi kesal yang selalu terdapat di wajah manisnya ketika Yuta memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut.

Yuta tahu harusnya ia menahan diri, menutup dirinya dari perasaan asing tersebut, tapi setiap kali matanya jatuh pada sosok pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Ten itu, jantungnya tak bisa tidak berdegup kencang. Dan Yuta juga tak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaan yang timbul dalam dirinya ketika ia melihat Ten untuk pertama kali.

Rasanya seperti bertemu dengan orang yang _tepat_ , orang yang sudah kau tunggu selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi siapa yang mengira bahwa hubungan diantara mereka malah hanya akan memburuk dari tahun ke tahun? Entah bagaimana, Yuta dan Ten secara resmi menjadi pasangan penghuni di _share house_ mereka yang paling sering bertengkar dengan satu sama lain, pertengkaran serius maupun main-main. Ten juga selalu protes kepada Yuta, bagaimana Yuta selalu memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil, karena ia selalu menjadi sasaran Yuta ketika dirinya sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Yuta selalu beralasan bahwa sifat mereka yang bertentangan dengan satu sama lain-lah yang menjadi penyebab di antara pertengkaran mereka sehari-hari. Yuta yang bertemperamen buruk dan memiliki lidah yang tajam, bertemu dengan Ten yang keras kepala dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Ten jelas berbeda dengan Taeyong, yang selalu lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan juga memegang posisi sebagai penghuni terdekat dengan Yuta, apalagi dengan Hansol, yang jelas-jelas merupakan penghuni yang paling disayang oleh pemuda asal Jepang tersebut.

Yuta kadang berharap bahwa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Taeyong saja, karena Taeyong jelas-jelas lebih mudah ditangani dan lebih mudah dimengerti daripada Ten, meskipun Taeyong memiliki sisi rahasianya sendiri. Namun tidak seperti Ten yang memang tidak pernah bercerita banyak kepada penghuni _share house_ nya yang lain.

Yuta selalu menganggap Ten misterius, dan ia ingin sekali mengetahui rahasia dari pemuda asal Thailand tersebut.

Namun ketika Yuta berhasil mengetahui rahasianya, ia benar-benar menyesal.

Karena rahasia Ten sama sekali tidak seperti yang dibayangkan olehnya.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, _Chipon_."

"Chittaphon, _Bakamoto_!"

" _Chipon_ , _Chittaphon_ , sama saja. Sama-sama diawali dengan huruf C dan diakhiri dengan huruf N. Apa bedanya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku kesal, sih?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau dibuat kesal olehku, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku sedang tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu."

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku, kan," Ten berkata dengan nada ketus, kesal karena diusir secara terang-terangan oleh Yuta. "Aku hanya ingin—"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu, Ten?" Kali ini Yuta menoleh, menatap lawan bicaranya yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu. Ekspresi kesal kentara di wajahnya. Kalau ia sudah memanggil Ten dengan nama panggilannya itu dan bukannya dengan _Chipon_ , itu tanda bahwa Yuta sudah benar-benar serius. "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya kepada siapa pun. Tidak kepada Taeyong, tidak kepada Hansol, tidak kepada Sicheng, tidak kepada siapa pun. Dan kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukannya tidak percaya, aku kan hanya ingin memastikan, tidak perlu sekesal itu, dong."

"Bagaimana tidak kesal? Oke, aku tahu kalau aku bukan penghuni yang paling baik denganmu, aku juga tahu kau dan aku sering bertengkar, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membocorkan rahasiamu, Ten. Aku tidak serendah itu, membocorkan rahasia seseorang yang bahkan tidak berhubungan sama sekali denganku," Yuta kini memfokuskan pandangannya kepada _laptop_ di hadapannya, kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, seperti sebelum Ten datang untuk mengganggunya.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari dimana Yuta memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas di salah satu kafe yang berada di dekat gedung universitasnya, dan bukan di dalam studio tempatnya biasa mendekam ketika ada tugas dengan _deadline_ yang sudah dekat, alias setiap hari. Yuta sangat jarang keluar dari studionya ketika hari belum malam, tapi entah mengapa hari ini Yuta merasa bahwa ia harus keluar dari studionya yang mulai terasa pengap itu, dan menghirup udara segar diluar. Yuta sudah berencana akan menyelesaikan tugasnya ditemani dengan secangkir kopi dan langit yang cerah, mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang, kalau saja Ten tidak tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan semua rencananya.

Bukannya Yuta tidak senang dengan kehadiran Ten, ia malah senang sekali. Tapi ia benci dengan topik yang akan dibicarakan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya ingin memastikan—"

"Pernahkah kau menghitung berapa kali kau datang padaku untuk _memastikan_ , Ten? Setiap hari kau selalu datang padaku, bahkan sampai berkali-kali tiap harinya. Apakah sebegitu tidak percayanya padaku? Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku benar-benar tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau sekali lagi bertanya padaku apakah aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu atau tidak, aku malah akan benar-benar membocorkannya, sungguh."

Yuta dapat mendengar kursi yang didorong dengan kasar, dan juga hentakkan kaki dan pintu kafe yang dibuka dengan sama kasarnya, namun ia tidak repot-repot menoleh. Ia tahu Ten marah padanya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Atau sesungguhnya ia peduli, namun berusaha keras untuk tampak tidak peduli.

Yuta tahu sesungguhnya alasan dibalik pertengkarannya dengan Ten bukanlah sifat mereka yang berbeda. Sifat Ten juga jauh berbeda dengan Taeyong maupun Hansol, tapi ia masih dapat berteman dengan baik dengan kedua penghuni tertua itu.

Yuta tahu penyebabnya adalah karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikan perhatian dan rasa sayangnya kepada pemuda asal Thailand itu.

Sedari kecil, ia disuguhi dengan pemandangan kedua orangtuanya yang mengaku cinta dengan satu sama lain, namun selalu bertengkar setiap harinya. Lama kelamaan Yuta berpikir bahwa cara menunjukan kasih sayang pada orang yang dicintai adalah dengan cara bertengkar dengan satu sama lain, dan hal itulah, terus-terusan bertengkar, yang mendominasi interaksi antara Yuta dan Ten. Ia mengekspresikan perhatiannya dengan kata-kata tajam yang membuat Ten kesal, dan memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka.

Ia juga tahu bahwa ia takut terluka, dan karena itulah mekanisme pertahanannya adalah dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam nan kasar yang mampu melukai siapa saja, dan itulah yang selalu Yuta keluarkan dari mulutnya setiap kali hubungannya dan Ten mulai membaik, setiap kali tak ada pertengkaran di antara mereka.

Yuta tahu bahwa dirinya adalah alasan dibalik semua pertengkarannya dengan Ten.

Dan karena itulah Yuta takut, takut dengan dirinya sendiri, takut bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan siapa pun yang ia cintai dan mencintainya, semua karena mekanisme pertahanannya dan juga ketidak-tahuannya tentang cara menyampaikan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang benar, semua karena lingkungannya ketika dibesarkan.

Meskipun ada Yuichi yang selalu mencoba untuk menutup telinga Yuta dari pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, Yuta tetap mendengar semua. Bagaimana para tetangga berbisik, bergosip tentang orangtuanya, bagaimana sanak saudara kerap mengunjungi rumahnya, mencoba membujuk orangtuanya untuk bercerai saja, Yuta tahu semuanya.

Namun tidak ada yang peduli, karena mereka semua mengira bahwa Yuta hanyalah seorang bocah kecil yang tak mengerti apapun.

Mereka semua salah, karena Yuta mengerti segalanya.

* * *

Sicheng menjadi penghuni terakhir yang bangun pagi itu, dan rumah sudah kosong ketika ia berjalan, masih setengah mengantuk dari dalam kamar yang ia tempati bersama dengan Hansol. Hari itu ia memang hanya memiliki kelas siang, karena itulah ia tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk bangun pagi seperti penghuni lainnya.

Sicheng baru akan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air minum, ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan meja makan, melihat sepiring nasi goreng yang ditutupi dengan selembar tisu, dengan kertas yang bertuliskan ' _Untuk Sicheng. Makan yang banyak, kau kurus sekali. Semangat hari pertamanya, dari Taeyong._ ' diletakan di samping piring tersebut.

Sicheng rasanya ingin menangis terharu. Kalau saja matanya tidak berhenti pada tulisan _kau kurus sekali_ , yang sesungguhnya tidak membuatnya tersinggung, hanya saja ia teringat bahwa Taeyong, sosok yang membuatkannya nasi goreng ini, jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan dirinya.

"Terimakasih, Taeyong- _ssi_ ," Sicheng bergumam, masih menggunakan bahasa formal meskipun tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya, karena ia sendiri merasa belum begitu dekat dengan sosok Taeyong untuk memanggilnya _hyung_.

Selesai memakan nasi goreng buatan Taeyong yang menurutnya sangat enak itu, bahkan sepertinya mampu menjadi masakan Korea favoritnya, Sicheng bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil ponselnya yang sesaat ia lupakan tadi.

Wajah penuh harap Sicheng berganti menjadi ekspresi sedih begitu melihat bahwa tidak ada satu pun pesan yang masuk di ponselnya, yang berasal dari kekasihnya.

Sicheng tahu ia seharusnya tidak berharap banyak pada Yuzhi.

"Terserah, kalau begitu, aku juga tidak peduli lagi," Sicheng bergumam, lagi-lagi melempar ponselnya dengan kasar ke tempat tidur.

Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sicheng mengambil ponselnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu menyayangi kekasihnya itu.

 **Sicheng**

 _Selamat pagi, Yuzhi!_

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Sicheng mengalah.

* * *

"Wajahmu kenapa lesu begitu, Ten? Biasanya kau selalu memasang senyum manismu setiap mengunjungi bar ini."

"Sedang tidak _mood_ ," Ten menjawab pendek, tidak repot-repot untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Seunghoon, apakah aku menyebalkan?"

" _Huh_?"

"Ah, tidak, abaikan saja," Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, meneguk minuman dari gelas kecil yang berada di tangannya. Seunghoon, bartender dari bar yang sedang dikunjungi Ten itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sebentar, heran dengan sikap Ten, sebelum ia kembali melaksanakan pekerjaannya, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sikap pelanggan setianya itu.

Ten menghela napas, seraya memainkan gelas kecil yang berada di genggamannya. Tujuannya kali ini untuk ke bar bukanlah untuk mencari klien baru, ia hanya belum ingin pulang. Awalnya Ten ingin pergi ke salah satu pesta yang diadakan oleh seseorang yang sesungguhnya tidak ia kenal, tapi karena reputasinya sebagai seorang Ten si maniak pesta, ia tetap mendapat undangan untuk datang ke pesta tersebut. Tetapi Ten memutuskan bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk berpesta, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar langganannya.

Bar-bar untuk kalangan atas, kalangan orang-orang yang memiliki uang berlebih.

Ten sesungguhnya ingin berhenti. Ia ingin berhenti dari kegiatannya ini, _pekerjaan_ nya ini, tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa. Ia menganggap bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, sudah terlalu _kotor_ untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Ten lelah, sungguh. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Kadang Ten merasa bersalah ketika melihat sosok Hansol yang setiap hari pulang malam, bahkan kadang pagi, bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Hansol si pekerja keras yang tidak pernah mendapat nilai dibawah B di setiap mata kuliahnya, meskipun ia harus menyeimbangkan kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa dengan tiga pekerjaan sambilannya.

Ten merasa bersalah karena ia telah memilih jalan yang begitu mudah untuk mendapatkan uang.

Karena itulah Ten selalu bersikap hati-hati di sekeliling Hansol, selalu lebih baik padanya dibandingkan dengan penghuni lainnya, semua karena ia merasa bersalah sekaligus kagum terhadap sosok tertua itu.

Ia tahu dirinya sudah jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan Hansol dengan fakta bahwa ia memiliki ayah seorang duta besar yang memiliki akun bank dimana-mana, dengan isi yang tidak terbilang kecil pula. Kadang ia ingin menawarkan bantuan pada Hansol, tapi ia selalu menahan diri.

Ten tidak ingin Hansol tahu tentang pekerjaannya karena ia yakin Hansol akan merasa sangat kecewa, meskipun penghuni tertua itu tidak akan pernah menyuarakan kekecewaannya secara gamblang. Ten tahu Hansol hanya akan tetap diam, berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi Ten tahu Hansol akan diam-diam menatapnya dengan raut penuh kekecewaan, Ten tahu.

Sedangkan Taeyong, Taeyong teman yang baik. Meskipun Ten sering bilang bahwa Taeyong adalah teman yang menyeramkan, sesungguhnya Ten sangat menyayangi sosok yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu. Bagi Ten, Taeyong adalah sosok pengganti orangtuanya. Taeyong mengingatkan Ten akan sosok ibunya, yang sering sekali mengomeli dirinya ketika tidak sikat gigi sebelum tidur, tidak mencuci kaki sebelum tidur, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Taeyong persis seperti ibunya, dan karena itu lah pemuda bersurai putih itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Ten merasa normal kembali, membuat Ten, untuk sesaat, merasa bahwa ia adalah dirinya yang dulu. Dan Ten tidak ingin kehilangan rasa normal tersebut.

Meskipun dia tahu dirinya sudah bukan lagi dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang sekarang sudah jauh sekali dari dirinya yang dulu. Ten bertaruh kalau ada seseorang yang berkata pada dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu kalau ia akan menjadi seseorang seperti _ini_ , dirinya yang dulu pasti akan berseru marah, atau hanya tertawa, menganggapnya sebagai lelucon.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa Ten yang baik hati dan agak naif akan berubah menjadi sosok seperti ini?

Dan Sicheng. Ten mungkin baru mengenalnya kemarin, tapi Ten seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu dalam diri Sicheng. Agak naif, baik, perbedaannya hanyalah bahwa Ten yang dulu adalah seseorang yang mudah bergaul, sedangkan Sicheng agak canggung dengan orang baru. Ten selalu tanpa sadar tersenyum setiap kali ia melihat Sicheng. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin Sicheng yang naif itu untuk tahu tentang dunianya yang gelap.

Nakamoto Yuta.

Sejak kali pertama ia mengetahui sifat Yuta yang mudah marah, ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah akur dengan pemuda asal Jepang itu. Tapi bukan berarti Ten membenci Yuta, meskipun pemuda asal Jepang itu kadang memang membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena lidah tajamnya dan temperamennya yang buruk itu. Ten tetap menganggap Yuta sebagai salah satu temannya, karena Yuta bisa jadi sosok yang cukup baik kalau sedang tidak bertengkar dengannya.

Sayang sekali keduanya lebih sering bertengkar daripada tidak.

Dan Ten bukannya tidak percaya dengan Yuta hingga ia memastikan berulangkali kalau Yuta tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya. Ia hanya takut, takut bahwa rahasianya akan terbongkar, dan karena itu lah ia berulangkali bertanya pada Yuta, tanpa tahu bahwa ia membuat pemuda asal Jepang itu kesal.

Sial, Ten jadi merasa bersalah.

* * *

"Hansol."

"Ah, Johnny, um, hai? Maaf, tapi bisa permisi? Aku ada urusan—"

"Berhenti menghindar, Hansol. Aku lelah dianggap tidak ada olehmu."

"Aku—"

"Apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengabaikanku seperti aku adalah orang asing. Kalau memang benar aku melakukan kesalahan, aku minta maaf, Hansol. Tapi tolong berhenti mengabaikanku."

Hati Hansol terasa begitu sakit ketika melihat ekspresi memohon sekaligus kesedihan di wajah Johnny, membuatnya ingin menyerah dan bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja, memikirkan kebahagiaan dan kepentingan dirinya sendiri, dan bukan kepentingan keluarganya, tapi Hansol tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa egois.

Ia tidak bisa lemah.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Johnny. Aku hanya sedang sibuk sehingga tak sempat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seperti biasa," Hansol memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk hadir di wajahnya, dan ia tahu bahwa Johnny sendiri tahu bahwa senyuman itu adalah sebuah senyuman palsu. "Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi, oke? Aku sedang benar-benar ada urusan, aku harus kerja sambilan. Sampai bertemu di restoran nanti malam."

Dan hanya dengan begitu, Hansol melangkah melewati Johnny, lagi-lagi meninggalkan pria bersurai cokelat itu, tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Karena Hansol tahu sekalinya ia menoleh untuk memandang Johnny, yang akan ia lakukan adalah berlari menuju pria itu, menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, meruntuhkan semua pertahanan dirinya.

Dan meskipun Hansol benar-benar ingin memeluk Johnny dan menangisi nasibnya di dalam pelukan pria berdarah Korea-Amerika itu, Hansol tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Keluarganya menjadi penghalangnya untuk meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

* * *

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah itu, Bi."

" _Taeyong, berhentilah dengan sikap keras kepalamu itu. Orangtuamu rindu padamu._ "

"Bibi berharap aku akan percaya dengan omong kosong itu? Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun merindukanku, Bi. Aku tahu mereka malah lega karena aku akhirnya keluar dari rumah, sehingga mereka tidak perlu melihat anaknya yang _tidak normal_ ini di dalam rumah mereka yang megah itu. Aku tidak mau kembali, Bi. Tidak mau."

" _Taeyong, meskipun kau berkata begitu, kau juga tahu kan kalau kau adalah penerus satu-satunya dari perusahaan ayahmu? Suka atau tidak suka, suatu saat nanti kau harus kembali, menjalani pelatihanmu untuk menjadi CEO dari perusahaan ayahmu._ "

"Aku tidak peduli, Bi. Ayah sudah berjanji akan membiarkanku bekerja sesuai dengan kemauanku kalau aku bisa masuk _Seoul National University_ , dan aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa tingkat tiga di universits top itu. Bahkan aku menjadi mahasiswa di jurusan yang dikehendaki oleh ibu. Mereka berjanji akan memberikanku kebebasan penuh, dan aku akan menagihnya."

" _Taeyong…_ "

"Maaf, Bi. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah pulang. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat."

Taeyong memutus sambungan telepon tersebut secara sepihak, berusaha keras untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Taeyong benar-benar membenci kedua orangtuanya.

Dan ia tahu kedua orangtuanya juga membenci dirinya.

Anak mereka yang _tidak normal_.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 4 — Lee Taeyong

**Lee Taeyong.**

Lahir di Seoul, Korea Selatan, merupakan anak satu-satunya dari CEO sekaligus pendiri dari Lee _Corporation_ , sebuah perusaan besar yang bergerak di berbagai macam bidang. Lee Hongjae, pendiri dari perusahaan tersebut, termasuk dalam daftar 20 orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Dan istrinya merupakan seorang pengacara dan pendiri dari sebuah _law firm_ ternama, yang pengacara-pengacara di firma tersebut hanya dapat disewa oleh kalangan atas saja, seperti para pejabat pemerintahan, atau pengusaha-pengusaha kaya yang uangnya terus mengalir ke dalam rekening mereka.

Taeyong bisa dibilang lahir dengan semua kenyamanan di dunia ini disuguhkan padanya.

Hampir semua orang selalu menatap Taeyong dengan pancaran iri di mata mereka, berpikir betapa beruntungnya pria bermarga Lee itu, dengan semua kekayaannya, wajahnya yang tampan, dan kepintarannya yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Singkatnya, seorang Lee Taeyong adalah sosok yang benar-benar sempurna.

Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan semua orang.

Mereka tidak tahu betapa berat beban yang dipikul oleh Taeyong. Dimulai dari bagaimana orangtuanya selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik darinya sebagai calon penerus perusahaan sekaligus anak dari seorang pengacara ternama yang reputasinya perlu dijaga, dan bagaimana paman dan bibinya selalu mengharapkan kejatuhannya, agar ia tidak lagi dituliskan sebagai calon penerus dari Lee _Corporation_ , membuat anak-anak mereka, alias sepupu-sepupu Taeyong, mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi pemimpin dari perusahaan raksasa tersebut.

Taeyong selalu menginginkan kehidupan yang normal, tanpa tekanan dari berbagai arah.

Taeyong ingat bahwa masa kecilnya benar-benar tidak bahagia. Ia dipaksa untuk bertingkah-laku dan berpikir sebagaimana orang dewasa, selalu disuruh untuk menjaga sikapnya di depan klien-klien orangtuanya dan keluarga besarnya sendiri, serta selalu diberi hukuman ketika melakukan kesalahan.

Hukuman yang berbentuk kekerasan fisik.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak luka di tubuh Taeyong kecil, disebabkan oleh hukuman dari sang ayah, yang selalu disembunyikan dengan kaus lengan panjang dan celana panjang yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Mulai dari cubitan, tamparan, sampai pukulan, Taeyong pernah merasakan semuanya.

Dan ayahnya pula yang menyebabkan Taeyong menjadi penderita _claustrophobia_.

Takut akan ruang sempit dan tertutup, semua karena ayahnya yang selalu mengurung Taeyong di dalam lemari pakaiannya selama berjam-jam, tidak mempedulikan tangisan dan teriakan memohon anak semata-wayangnya itu.

Taeyong menghadapi semua hal tersebut sendirian. Ia tidak punya siapa pun yang bisa ia ceritakan tentang hal-hal yang terjadi padanya itu, bahkan tidak pada ibunya, yang selalu membiarkan ayahnya menghukum Taeyong semaunya, memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat segalanya, memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya saja, dan hal tersebut membuat Taeyong sangat kesepian sekaligus tersiksa, bahkan setelah Doyoung datang ke dalam hidupnya dan ia memiliki seseorang yang dapat ia ceritakan tentang masalah-masalahnya, Taeyong terkadang tetap merasa kesepian.

Karena kesepiannya dan kekerasan fisik yang ia alami, Taeyong tumbuh dengan suatu _penyakit_ di dalam dirinya. Suatu _penyakit_ yang awalnya tidak ia sadari, namun lama-lama makin menguat seiring dengan bertumbuhnya dirinya. _Penyakit_ yang baru ia sadari setelah ia sering tiba-tiba tidak sadar, dan terbangun dengan kedua orangtuanya yang menatapnya dengan campuran berbagai ekspresi, antara panik, marah, sekaligus _takut_.

" _Lee Taeyong, kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan selama beberapa jam terakhir?_ "

 **Youth**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Drama, Slice of Life**

 **M for Mature Content**

 **Unbeta-ed, warn!Typo(s)**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Bibi Kim**

 _Taeyong, aku mohon pikirkan sekali lagi. Kembalilah ke rumah, Nak._

Taeyong menaruh ponselnya dengan kasar di atas meja belajarnya, lalu mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar, ekspresi tertekan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus-terusan menerima pesan dan telepon dari wanita yang selalu dipanggilnya bibi itu, adik dari ibunya dan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang dekat dengannya, meskipun hubungan di antara mereka tidak betul-betul sampai tahap kedekatan dimana Taeyong selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut. Hanya adik dari ibunya itu lah yang memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan satu-satunya yang tidak mengharapkan kejatuhannya, atau diam-diam berbicara yang buruk-buruk tentangnya.

Bibinya itu selalu mengiriminya pesan, memohonnya untuk kembali ke rumah, berkata bahwa kedua orangtuanya sangat merindukannya, dan Taeyong langsung tahu bahwa bibinya berbohong.

Karena selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup, orangtuanya itu tak pernah sekalipun rindu padanya.

Taeyong tahu, kedua orangtuanya sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin repot-repot memiliki anak, tapi karena ayahnya tidak ingin perusahaannya jatuh ke tangan seseorang yang bukan darah dagingnya sendiri ketika ia sudah tak sanggup lagi bekerja nanti, karena itu lah orangtuanya itu sepakat untuk memiliki anak, hanya karena ayahnya ingin seorang penerus perusahaan yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya, atau lebih tepatnya ayahnya, beruntung karena anak pertama mereka merupakan seorang bayi laki-laki.

Singkatnya, hubungan antara Taeyong dan kedua orangtuanya murni sebuah hubungan _bisnis_ , bukan hubungan kekeluargaan yang dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang seperti kebanyakan keluarga di luar sana.

Taeyong ingat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya, terutama ayahnya, marah besar padanya ketika ia mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis. Keduanya menghabiskan berjam-jam mengomelinya, dan bahkan ayahnya sempat melayangkan satu-dua tamparan padanya, namun Taeyong tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Sudah cukup selama belasan tahun ia selalu hidup seperti robot, yang hanya menuruti semua hal yang diperintahkan padanya, dan tidak pernah punya keinginan sendiri. Taeyong sudah lelah hidup dengan menahan keinginannya, menahan perasaannya, melakukan semua hal yang orangtuanya ingin ia lakukan.

Mungkin orangtuanya mengira bahwa semangat Taeyong untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis akan surut begitu keduanya berkata bahwa mereka akan membiarkan Taeyong mengejar mimpinya dan bahkan hidup se _bebas-bebas_ nya dengan sebuah syarat, yaitu dengan menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan, _Seoul National University_ dan juga salah satu jurusan terbaiknya dengan persentase masuk yang sangat kecil, alias Hukum, namun mereka salah besar. Bukannya makin surut dan lama-lama menyerah, semangat Taeyong malah bertambah tinggi dengan syarat dari kedua orangtuanya itu. Kemungkinan bahwa orangtuanya akan membiarkannya untuk bekerja sesuai dengan minatnya, membuat Taeyong menjadi makin bersemangat. Buku dan Taeyong seolah-olah menjadi kombinasi yang tak terpisahkan dulu, bahkan Taeyong berkali-kali jatuh sakit karena belajar terlalu keras sampai melupakan kesehatannya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya, Taeyong tersenyum dengan lebar ketika ia menerima pengumuman bahwa ia diterima menjadi seorang mahasiswa di _Seoul National University_ , jurusan Hukum.

Taeyong ingat bagaimana ayahnya melempar kertas hasil pengumuman tersebut tepat di depan wajahnya, dan bagaimana ibunya menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan tak percaya. Taeyong tahu kedua orangtuanya memberikan syarat tersebut karena mereka kira anak semata-wayang mereka itu tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi syarat tersebut, tapi mereka salah.

Orangtuanya seharusnya tidak pernah meremehkan dirinya.

"Taeyong? Masih belum tidur?"

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Terbentuk sebuah senyum lelah di wajahnya begitu ia mengenali sosok yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, pemilik dari suara yang membangunkan Taeyong dari lamunannya tadi.

"Belum, aku masih belajar," Taeyong menghela napasnya, teringat dengan berbagai macam buku yang kini tengah terbuka lebar di atas meja belajarnya. "Kau darimana saja, seharian tidak pulang ke rumah? Sudah makan? Perlu kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Sosok itu menggelengkan wajahnya, melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, sebelum langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Yuta, kalau mau tidur ganti dulu bajumu, lalu sikat gigi, dan cuci—"

"Aku terlalu lelah, _mama_ yong. Biarkan aku seperti ini, malam ini saja."

Begitu mendengar suara teman sekamarnya itu, Taeyong memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yuta tidur dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, masih dengan kaus hitamnya dan juga _jeans_ denimnya. Taeyong biasanya sangat cerewet mengenai hal seperti ini, tapi karena Taeyong juga sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk mengomel, dan kelihatannya Yuta sendiri juga sedang benar-benar lelah, Taeyong memilih diam, kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku-buku yang berada di meja belajarnya.

Ekspresi Taeyong mengeruh begitu mengingat kuis yang akan diadakan oleh dosen salah satu mata kuliahnya beberapa hari lagi, yang materinya sendiri sudah berusaha ia pelajari sejak dua hari yang lalu, namun masih belum ada satu pun hal yang menempel di otaknya, semua karena stress yang didapatnya dari masalah-masalahnya belakangan ini. Stress yang membuatnya tidak bisa fokus sama sekali, dan berakhir dengan kepala yang kosong, tidak berhasil mempelajari apapun. Ia bahkan mulai sering melamun di kelas.

Taeyong tahu ia tidak boleh gagal dalam kuis kali ini. Nilai sempurnanya tidak boleh dirusak oleh sebuah nilai B- atau C. Nilai akhirnya nanti tidak boleh menurun dari semester-semester sebelumnya, atau orangtuanya akan menemukan sebuah alasan untuk menariknya keluar dari jurusan Hukum, dan memaksanya untuk mengambil jurusan Bisnis, lalu menjadi penerus dari Lee _Corporation_ seperti yang ayahnya inginkan. Tidak, Taeyong tidak ingin hidup seperti robot lagi.

Saat ini, begitu banyak yang ada dalam pikiran Taeyong, begitu banyak hal-hal yang membuat dirinya tertekan, membuat dirinya kehilangan fokus. Dimulai dari bibinya, nilai sempurnanya yang terancam rusak karena hasil kuis yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi, yang materinya sama sekali belum menempel di otaknya, dan Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun, pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya, yang merebut perhatiannya sejak ia berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas.

 _Seoul, tiga tahun yang lalu._

"Taeyong, sampai kapan kau mau memperhatikannya terus tanpa berani mengajaknya berkenalan?"

"Astaga, Kim, kau mengagetkanku."

"Kau tidak terlihat kaget," Doyoung berkomentar seraya mendudukan diri di samping Taeyong, yang di hadapannya terdapat sebuah buku, yang dimaksudkan agar dirinya terlihat sedang membaca buku, dan bukannya memperhatikan seorang adik tingkatnya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku beberapa meja di depannya. "Aku bahkan ragu kau tahu namanya, Tae."

"Aku tahu," Taeyong berkata, mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena merasa diremehkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa memangnya?"

"Jung Jaehyun."

Taeyong mengucapkan nama itu dengan pelan, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Mengucapkan nama itu selalu membuat Taeyong merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dalam hatinya, meskipun ia tahu ia mungkin tidak akan pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengenal pemilik nama tersebut secara dekat, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu canggung dan malu untuk berkenalan dengan orang baru.

Ketika Taeyong menoleh untuk menatap sahabatnya, ia baru tersadar bahwa sahabat _kelinci_ nya itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Taeyong langsung mengerutkan dahinya heran, dan matanya langsung membola begitu melihat bahwa Doyoung kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan adik tingkatnya yang telah merebut perhatiannya selama beberapa minggu ini, dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Bahkan kalau Taeyong tak salah lihat, Doyoung dan Jaehyun sudah terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan.

Doyoung memang berbeda dengan dirinya. Doyoung termasuk dalam golongan orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa pun. Maka tak heran ketika melihatnya sudah terlibat dengan sebuah pembicaraan seru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti itu.

Sejak hari dimana Doyoung mengajak Jaehyun berkenalan, lelaki yang sering dibilang mirip kelinci itu kerap memberikan Taeyong informasi-informasi kecil tentang diri Jaehyun, dan bahkan memperkenalkan Taeyong kepada orang yang ia sukai itu, dan sering mengajak Jaehyun untuk makan bertiga, bersama dengannya dan Taeyong.

Taeyong awalnya sangat senang dengan perkembangan tersebut. Ia jadi bisa mengenal Jaehyun secara pribadi, jadi sering mengobrol dengan lelaki ber _dimple_ itu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dan ketika Taeyong sedang bahagia-bahagianya karena dirinya yang bertambah dekat dengan Jaehyun, datang Doyoung, dengan wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Taeyong _ie_ , aku suka pada Jaehyun, bagaimana ini? Bahkan tadi, karena terlalu larut dalam suasana, aku tak sengaja mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, dan bahkan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana ia bereaksi karena aku langsung kabur, pergi meninggalkannya. Oh Taeyong, aku mohon jangan marah padaku."

Taeyong sangat menyayangi Doyoung. Meskipun ia baru mengenal Doyoung sejak ia berada di tingkat lima sekolah dasar dan bukan sejak awal hidupnya, ia sudah menganggap Doyoung sebagai sosok yang paling penting, sosok nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Karena hanya Doyoung-lah yang selalu ada untuknya, dan karena ia tahu, kalau tidak ada Doyoung, mungkin ia sudah menyerah, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak bisa lagi menanggung beban yang harus dipikulnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika bersamanya, Tae. Aku—ya Tuhan, maafkan aku."

Dan karena itulah, Taeyong menginginkan Doyoung untuk bahagia, lebih dari ia menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak apa, Doyoung. Aku tidak marah. Aku bahkan sudah tidak terlalu menyukai Jaehyun," Taeyong tersenyum, senyum palsu yang sudah ia latih selama bertahun-tahun. "Semoga Jaehyun membalas perasaanmu, ya."

Taeyong baru tahu bahwa berbohong bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Terutama ketika ia berbohong pada Jaehyun melalui pesan singkat pada sore harinya, beberapa jam setelah Doyoung datang kepadanya.

 **Jaehyun**

 _Tae_ hyung, _Doyoung_ hyung _menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi siang. Aku harus bagaimana,_ hyung _? Ia bahkan memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Haruskah aku menerimanya?_

 **Taeyong**

 _Terimalah Doyoung, Jae. Bahagiakanlah dia._

Taeyong tahu keputusannya waktu itu untuk membalas pesan Jaehyun seperti itu akan menjadi salah satu keputusan yang paling ia sesali di kehidupannya.

Dan Taeyong memang benar.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya saat itu aku menyuruhmu untuk menolak Doyoung, Jae?_

* * *

"Yuzhi, sudah malam, aku harus pulang."

"Sebentar lagi, saja, aku rindu padamu, Sicheng."

Wajah Sicheng langsung memerah begitu ia mendengar ucapan pria yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang itu, dengan kepala yang diistirahatkan di bahunya.

Saat ini Sicheng sedang berada di apartemen milik kekasihnya. Ya, tidak seperti Sicheng yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah _share house_ , Yuzhi lebih memilih untuk menyewa sebuah unit apartemen, yang dapat terlaksana karena orangtuanya yang memang selalu memberikan apapun yang ia mau. Maklum, Yuzhi adalah seorang anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, dan kakak perempuannya sendiri sudah menikah dan kini hidup bersama suaminya, sehingga tinggal Yuzhi-lah yang menjadi tanggungan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kemarin dan sampai tadi pagi kau tidak juga menelepon atau mengirim pesan padaku? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat khawatir, ya?" Sicheng bertanya, menepuk-nepuk kepala kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. "Kau juga tidak membalas pesanku kemarin malam."

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang sangat lelah, sayang," Yuzhi menjawab, kini mulai beralih mengecupi leher jenjang milik Sicheng.

Sicheng mengeluh dalam hati.

Selalu begini. Setiap kali ia sedang berduaan saja dengan Yuzhi, mereka jarang bicara dan lebih banyak melakukan hal-hal seperti berpelukan, berciuman, bahkan sampai melakukan seks. Sicheng ingat bahwa ia pertama kali melakukan seks dengan Yuzhi, dan itu juga hanya karena kekasihnya itu mengancam bahwa ia akan memutuskannya kalau sampai Sicheng menolak.

Sicheng terlalu mencintai kekasihnya itu, sehingga ia memaksa diri untuk setuju.

Sesungguhnya, Sicheng benar-benar menyesal.

Tapi bisa apa ia? Yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Lagipula, setidaknya Yuzhi masih berada di sini, di sampingnya. Tidak meninggalkannya.

Selama Yuzhi masih ada bersamanya, masih menjadi kekasihnya, Sicheng sudah puas.

Teman-temannya sering berkata bahwa Sicheng terlalu bergantung pada Yuzhi, mengomentari bagaimana Sicheng selalu mengikuti Yuzhi seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, dan bagaimana Yuzhi kadang—sebenarnya sering—memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Tapi Sicheng seakan tuli, tidak mempedulikan komentar teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu, apalagi ketika mereka berkata bahwa Sicheng seharusnya mencari kekasih baru saja. Mencari orang lain yang lebih baik dari Yuzhi. Atau mungkin berkenalan dengan orang baru, yang lama-lama dapat membuatnya melupakan Yuzhi.

Sicheng hanya akan tertawa ketika mendengar saran teman-temannya itu, menganggap bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain seperti ia mencintai Yuzhi. Dan ia juga tidak berminat untuk berkenalan dengan orang baru, kalau tujuannya hanya untuk mencari yang lebih baik dari Yuzhi.

Omong-omong orang baru, Sicheng jadi teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya siang tadi di gedung universitas.

Di hari pertamanya di universitas, Sicheng tersesat karena ia tertinggal rombongan jurusannya yang awalnya sedang berkeliling universitas, beberapa senior sedang memperkenalkan bagian-bagian di gedung universitasnya. Karena terlalu terpesona dengan air mancur yang berada di universitasnya tersebut, Sicheng jadi kehilangan fokus dan tanpa sadar, ia sudah ditinggal oleh rombongannya.

Memalukan.

Sicheng berusaha untuk mencari jalan yang akan membawanya kembali ke aula dengan kemampuannya sendiri, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia malah berada di bagian universitas yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui, bagian universitas yang sepi tanpa orang lain selain dirinya. Saat itu ia berpikir bahwa hidupnya sudah berakhir, bahwa ia akan tersesat untuk selamanya, tidak pernah menemukan jalan keluar dari wilayah universitasnya yang sangat luas itu. Bahkan ia sudah menggumamkan kata ' _mati aku, mati aku_ ' dan ' _astaga, aku tersesat, aku tersesat, aku akan tersesat selamanya_ ', dalam bahasa China tanpa sadar.

Sampai lalu terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya, juga berbicara dengan bahasa China, yang membuat Sicheng langsung membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke asal suara, dengan ekspresi lega di wajahnya karena mengira bahwa penolongnya sudah sampai, dan ia tidak akan tersesat untuk selamanya.

"Hai, manis. Tersesat, ya?"

Sicheng yang biasanya tidak suka dipanggil manis kecuali oleh Yuzhi, rela untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa orang asing ini baru memanggilnya manis, yang penting ia bisa kembali ke aula, lalu pulang dengan selamat.

"Ya, aku tersesat," Sicheng buru-buru berkata, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok asing itu. "Aku ingin kembali ke aula tapi aku tidak tahu jalannya, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke sana?"

"Ah, kau murid baru?" Sosok itu bertanya, tersenyum miring. "Berarti kau lebih muda dariku. Aku sudah tingkat dua, jurusan seni rupa. Kau?"

"Uh, jurusan tari."

"Ah, kita berada di fakultas yang sama, kalau begitu."

Sicheng menganggukan kepalanya, ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke aula dan bukannya berlama-lama mengobrol dengan pria asing ini. "Uh, aku ingin kembali ke aula, jadi—"

"Ah ya, benar," Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendahului Sicheng, seolah-olah menyuruh juniornya itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dan Sicheng, karena tidak punya pilihan lain, memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah seniornya itu.

Sicheng langsung menghela napasnya lega ketika pria asing itu benar-benar mengantarkannya ke aula, dan ia lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan buru-buru, dan langsung akan berlari memasuki aula, kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh orang yang sudah mengantarnya ke aula dengan selamat.

"Aku belum tahu namamu, manis."

 _Astaga_. Sicheng ingat ia harus berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk menyentakkan tangan yang saat itu memegang pergelangan tengannya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat tentang tata norma kesopanan. "Dong Sicheng."

Terdapat seulas senyum di wajah pria tersebut ketika Sicheng menyebutkan namanya, senyum yang terlihat berbeda dengan senyum-senyum yang sempat Sicheng lihat di wajah pria itu sebelumnya. Senyumnya kali ini terlihat seperti senyum tulus, bukan senyum menggoda seperti tadi. "Qian Kun. Kau harus mengingatnya, manis. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai melupakan nama orang yang sudah menolongmu ini."

Sebelum Sicheng sempat membalas ucapan sosok asing yang akhirnya ia ketahui namanya itu, Kun, atau sekedar menganggukan kepalanya, Kun sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan.

Meninggalkan Sicheng yang hanya bisa menatap punggung seniornya itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum tersadar kalau ia harus masuk ke dalam aula.

* * *

"Taeyong _hyu_ —"

"Sst, pelan-pelan sedikit, Ten. Yuta sudah tidur."

"Ah, sayang sekali."

Ten menutup pintu kamar Taeyong dan Yuta, lalu mendudukan diri di tempat tidur Taeyong yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidur Yuta, menatap sosok Yuta yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi menghadap ke dinding.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang malam-malam begini."

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada teman sekamarmu ini, _hyung_ , tapi ternyata dia sudah tidur," Ten menjawab, menghela napasnya, matanya masih tertuju pada sosok Yuta, yang sebenarnya tidur membelakanginya dan karena itu, Ten hanya bisa melihat punggung pemuda asal Jepang itu saja.

"Meminta maaf? Kalian bertengkar lagi? Astaga."

"Ya, semacam itu lah," Ten tertawa canggung seraya mengusap lehernya, masih merasa bersalah.

"Tumben kau mau repot-repot minta maaf. Biasanya kalian selalu berbaikan dengan sendirinya, tanpa seorangpun yang mau meminta maaf karena ego kalian berdua sama-sama tinggi," Taeyong berkata, melepaskan kacamata yang sedaritadi bertengger di hidungnya, memilih untuk memutar kursi, menghadap kearah Ten.

"Pertengkaran kami hari ini benar-benar serius, _hyung_ ," Ten menjelaskan. "Makanya aku repot-repot ingin meminta maaf begini, padahal biasanya aku masa bodoh. Aku tidak mau Yuta terus marah padaku, _hyung_. Dia sudah membenciku, aku tidak mau perasaan bencinya bertambah besar. Dan apa _hyung_ tahu, kalau mungkin karena pertengkaran hari ini Yuta mengira bahwa aku membencinya, _hyung_? Aku tidak ingin dia beranggapan begitu, meskipun mungkin dia setengah benar, karena aku kadang sebal sekali padanya setiap kali dia mulai marah-marah."

"Kalian berdua ini lucu," Taeyong tersenyum tipis, menatap bergantian antara Yuta dan Ten. "Sering bertengkar, tapi sesungguhnya menyayangi satu sama lain."

" _Huh_?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Ten," Taeyong menumpukan sikunya di atas meja belajarnya, lalu menyenderkan bagian atas kepalanya di telapak tangannya. "Kalau kalian benar-benar saling membenci, saling bermusuhan, kalian tidak akan terus-terusan bertengkar. Yang ada, kalian malah akan lebih memilih untuk saling mendiamkan, mengabaikan keberadaan satu sama lain, bahkan mungkin langsung pindah dari _share house_ ini karena sangking bencinya. Pertengkaran kalian itu, cara Yuta yang selalu komplain padamu, kau yang kadang menjahili Yuta sehingga ia marah padamu, itu menunjukan bahwa sebenarnya kalian masih peduli pada satu sama lain."

 _Ya, Taeyong_ hyung _memang benar._

"Ah, aku mengantuk," Ten tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, menunjukan cengirannya kepada Taeyong. "Aku mau tidur. Dah."

Taeyong hanya terkekeh ketika melihat Ten yang tengah berjalan dengan perlahan, keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup dengan sempurna, Taeyong langsung menoleh untuk menatap orang satu-satunya yang berada di kamar itu selain dirinya.

"Yuta, sudah puas pura-pura tidurnya?"

"… Aku mau tidur, Tae. Selamat malam."

* * *

"Hansol, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Hansol berjalan memasuki kantor manajernya dengan langkah berat, sebelum ia memaksakan sebuah senyum ketika manajernya itu menyebut namanya, dan berjalan mendekatinya, yang berdiri dengan kaku tepat di dekat pintu, setelah ia masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut.

"Aku butuh membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," Manajernya itu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hansol, yang langsung membuat tubuh Hansol menegang sebelum ia harus memaksakan diri untuk kembali rileks sebelum manajernya itu sadar, dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan kursi manajer.

Bukannya duduk di kursinya, sang manajer malah berdiri di belakang Hansol, dengan tangan yang masih berada di bahunya, meremasnya dengan pelan

"Membicarakan sesuatu? Membicarakan apa?" Dalam hati, Hansol memuji dirinya sendiri yang berhasil terdengar percaya diri, seakan-akan perlakuan manajernya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman ini tidak berefek apapun padanya.

"Aku ditawari sebuah kenaikan pangkat, dan jika aku menerimanya, aku akan dipindahkan ke cabang restoran yang lebih besar dan lebih ramai," Manajernya menjelaskan, tangannya mulai turun, kini singgah di dada Hansol dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan. "Kau tahu, mereka bilang aku diperbolehkan untuk membawa seorang staff kepercayaanku untuk membantuku di cabang restoran itu. Gajinya akan jauh lebih besar dari gajimu sekarang, Hansol."

Hansol yang awalnya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pembicaraan ini, langsung menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat manajernya yang masih berdiri di belakangnya, begitu mendengar perihal gaji. "Benarkah?"

Karena posisinya yang membuatnya tidak dapat melihat wajah manajernya dengan jelas, ia jadi tidak bisa melihat senyum miring yang tercetak di wajah pria yang lebih tua darinya itu begitu ia mendengar respon tertarik yang dikeluarkan oleh Hansol.

"Ya, benar," Sang manajer mengubah posisinya, berdiri di samping kanan Hansol, lalu memegang kedua sisi pipi pegawainya itu dengan dua jarinya, membuat Hansol bertatapan dengan manajernya. Manajernya itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hansol, dan Hansol harus berusaha keras untuk tidak memundurkan wajahnya, lalu kabur dari ruangan ini sesegera mungkin. "Aku sangat ingin memilihmu, tapi aku harus tahu apa kau benar-benar setia padaku atau tidak."

 _Ya Tuhan, aku mohon kirim siapa pun untuk menghentikan aksi pria mesum ini. Aku tidak ingin dicium olehnya._

Doa Hansol yang diucapkannya dalam hati itu sepertinya terkabul, karena ketika wajahnya dan wajah sang manajer tinggal berjarak beberapa senti lagi sebelum bibir keduanya bersentuhan, terdengar sebuah ketukan keras di pintu, membuat manajernya langsung buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hansol.

"Sialan. Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk jauh-jauh dari area ruang kantorku selama satu jam."

 _Lalu selama satu jam itu kau mau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh padaku di ruanganmu ini, begitu?_

"Ada—Youngho? Ada urusan apa kau ke sini?"

 _Ya Tuhan, aku memang berkata siapa pun, tapi Johnny tidak termasuk dalam kategori siapa pun._

"Salah seorang pegawai di depan membutuhkan bantuanmu, manajer," Hansol dapat mendengar suara Johnny yang terdengar berbeda dari suaranya yang biasa itu dari tempatnya duduk. Johnny yang biasanya terdengar hangat dan menyenangkan untuknya, kini terdengar begitu dingin, seolah-olah sedang menahan amarah. "Secepatnya."

"Ah, baiklah. Hansol, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi lain waktu."

 _Tidak usah dilanjutkan juga tidak apa-apa, terimakasih banyak._

"Hansol."

Johnny tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping tempat Hansol duduk, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, lalu menariknya keluar dari ruang kantor manajer, membawanya ke luar, ke bagian belakang restoran yang kini kosong, tak ada seorang pun.

"Johnny, ada apa?"

"Aku melihatnya."

 _Tidak. Jangan Johnny._

" _Huh_?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Hansol," Johnny menghembuskan napas kasar. "Aku mendengar banyak gosip dari pegawai lain kalau kau memang punya _sesuatu_ dengan manajer, tapi aku tidak mengira bahwa gosip itu benar."

 _Jadi gosip para pegawai lain bahkan sudah mencapai telinga Johnny, ya._

 _Dan dia mempercayainya._

"Hansol, tolong bilang padaku bahwa sebenarnya gosip itu tidak benar, dan bahwa apapun yang manajer lakukan padamu tadi di dalam ruang kantornya," Johnny berhenti sesaat, menutup matanya, terlihat membenci memori yang masuk ke dalam ingatannya begitu ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, "adalah sebuah bentuk paksaan, bahwa kau tak benar-benar menginginkannya terjadi, bahwa kau hanya membiarkan manajer melakukannya karena kau takut padanya. Aku mohon tolong katakan hal itu padaku, Hansol. Atau setidaknya anggukan kepalamu."

 _Kau benar, Johnny. Aku memang tidak bisa menolak perlakuannya padaku karena aku takut padanya. Aku takut kehilangan pekerjaanku._

"Aku tidak merasa harus menjelaskan apapun kepadamu, Johnny," Hansol akhirnya membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan hal yang benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku duluan."

Langkah Hansol terhenti begitu Johnny menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lagi, menahannya. "Hansol, berhenti. Aku mohon berhenti melakukan apa pun yang kau lakukan sekarang. Berhenti bekerja di restoran ini, aku yakin kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan sambilan di tempat lain. Aku mohon, Hansol."

 _Aku juga ingin berhenti, Johnny. Aku ingin hidup tanpa harus bekerja sambilan di tiga tempat yang berbeda, tanpa harus khawatir tentang kondisi keuangan keluargaku, dan hanya khawatir tentang nilai setiap mata kuliah, seperti orang-orang lain seusiaku._

"Aku yang akan memutuskan kapan aku akan berhenti, Johnny," Hansol berkata, nadanya dibuat datar, padahal ia sungguh-sungguh ingin memeluk pria yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya ini, lalu menangis sepuasnya, mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi Hansol—"

 _Kenapa kau harus begitu peduli padaku, Johnny?_

 _Kenapa kau harus membuatku merasa begitu diperhatikan, dipedulikan, setelah hampir dua tahun penuh aku tak mendapat perhatian dari orangtuaku, dari keluargaku?_

"Berhenti mengurusi urusanku, Johnny."

"Hansol, dengar dulu, aku hanya peduli padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau—"

"Berhenti mengurusi urusanku, berhenti peduli padaku," Hansol berkata, hampir berteriak, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang bisa turun dari matanya kapan saja. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang aku, Johnny. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak punya hak apa pun untuk ikut campur dalam masalahku. Tingkahmu yang seolah-olah memiliki peranan penting dalam hidupku sampai-sampai kau selalu mengurusi urusanku itu sangat mengganggu."

 _Maafkan aku, Johnny. Maaf. Perkataanku itu bukanlah isi hatiku sebenarnya. Maafkan aku._

Genggaman Johnny pada pergelangan tangan Hansol mengendur, sebelum benar-benar terlepas. Johnny menatap Hansol dengan tatapan sedih di matanya, sebelum ia bergerak mundur, menjauhi Hansol.

 _Ya, benar. Memang sebaiknya kau menjauh. Seseorang sepertiku, yang penuh dengan masalah, tidak pantas untuk bersamamu, seseorang yang begitu baik, begitu ramah._

 _Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit?_

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menganggapku mengganggu," Johnny tertawa hambar. "Maaf. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi, aku tidak akan peduli padamu lagi, aku tidak akan mengurusi urusanmu lagi. Maafkan aku, Hansol."

Johnny membalikan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran, meninggalkan Hansol sendirian di bagian belakang restoran. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup dengan sempurna, hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai air mata pertama meluncur turun, membasahi pipi Hansol.

 _Maafkan aku, Johnny. Dan terimakasih. Terimakasih karena sudah peduli padaku selama ini._

 _Aku menyayangimu, Seo._

 _Ah, tidak._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Buat yang ngga tau siapa itu Yuzhi, dia itu salah satu _trainee_ China SM yang belum di _announce_ , jadi kayak _hidden trainee_ gitu, semacam Renjun sama Chenle sebelum mereka berdua debut di NCT Dream. Omong-omong NCT Dream, selamat untuk minirookies+RenChen(?) yang akhirnya debut! Woohoo.

Terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


End file.
